Loyalty
by 9arkwolf
Summary: To Kali, the sexta Espada's Fracción, loyalty was the feeling of faithfullness or devotion to someone or soemthing, but...how can Arrancar's truly feel loyalty, let alone any other feeling? This story is OCxCannon and an experiment to see how it goes.Please comments will be much appreciated,hope you like it. Rated M to be on safe side, this is Grimmjow after all!Do not own Bleach!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Loyalty. It's funny how that word has no meaning to hollows yet, in some twisted, satiric way it has become a word that holds some true, even though tainted, meaning to us. Us, Arrancar, who supposedly near in certain qualities to humans._

_To us, beings with meaningless existences, created and used by and for the greed and the arrogance of one man, stronger than any shinigami the Hueco Mundo has ever laid eyes upon. A man able to sow fear in the very core of the most powerful beings of this world. His name, Souzke Aizen._

_He arrived in the Hueco Mundo, taking king Barrigan's self-proclaimed throne and offering strong hollows the power to become stronger, obtaining powers similar to those of shinigami, using the hokyoku to shatter the boundary between shinigami and hollows. These new beings, us, Arrancar, were given numbers and used as his army, the Numeros. Out of all the Arrancar, the ten strongest were chosen by Aizen and ranked from cero to nine, cero being the strongest. He called this division the Espada. And, with the Espada, the Fracción were born: The Espada's personal soldiers. Espada were allowed to have as many Fracción as they liked. My master had 6. 6 Fracción, like the 6 marked on his back._

_Like the rest of the Fracción, I owed complete and absolute loyalty to my master. The one who had saved my life. The one who had acknowledged me as someone worth keeping around, as someone worth-while. And for this matter, he had argued with the new lord of the Hueco Mundo himself, a man which I had quickly learnt to despise._

I opened my eyes and focused on the big, white doors which I knew would open any minute. And as soon as they did, I remembered my train of thought.

_Loyalty_._ You could say all my story revolves around that word. Around it's meaning...around it's effect on one's life...around the choices one makes due to it...and around how far the feeling can drive you. How far it can push you. How much you're willing to sacrifice in it's name._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

As the doors started to open, a female Arrancar was pulled back to full awareness, her body becoming rapidly agitated, her five senses immediately perking, alert, ready. Her long bondi blue plait dangled down to her waist in a the manner on a lions' tail as she snapped her head in the doors' direction. And, surely enough, as soon as the doors opened enough, a tall, menacing figure made his way out of the room, stomping, highly agitated. Angry. His hair, short and spiky, was a light blue colour, that matched his cobalt blue eyes, and sharply contrasted with his squared face, his strong jawline and the tiger-like sharp teeth which remained on the right side of his face, remains of his hollow mask. He barged towards the group where the awaiting female Arrancar stood, together with five other Arrancar, shoving past the other Fracción, who, not having time to move away, were knocked over by the force of his toned chest and strong shoulders. Abirama, one of Barrigan's Fracción, a tall strong Arrancar with red hair and bird-like features, decided to step up. "Hey, watch where you're going!". The female Arrancar bit her lip. _Bad move. And it's going to cost you, mate. _She thought_. _The man turned around swiftly, his movements revealing the 6 tattooed on his back and, with one swing of his left arm, sent Abirama flying into the nearest wall and, by the sounds of it, probably crashing through a couple more. The rest of the Fracción held their place, the ones standing closer taking a cautious step back. The expectant Arrancar's comrades, however, had quite the opposite reaction: Di Roy, a grey haired skinny Arrancar, and Yylfordt, a tall, lean and handsome blonde Arrancar, burst out laughing, followed by some sniggering from Edrad, a bigger Arrancar, with read hair and an arrogant look about him. In fact, it could be said that all six members of that group shared a certain air of arrogance. Without waiting any longer and, probably wanting to avoid any form of exchange of _anything _with the second Espada, the light blue haired Arrancar turned back to his group, his blood-thirsty grin crossing his devilish features, making no effort to hide the satisfaction he had obtained from smashing that bug into the wall.

That grin sent a shrill through the female Arrancar's body, one which travelled all the way down her spine, urging her to move, to react. As her eyes met those cold, wild blue eyes, she once more felt that feeling, the feeling those eyes always awakened in her. Like her brain had an internal conflict, as if she could feel fear, repulsion and fascination, all at the very same time.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The sixth Espada. _Her_ Espada. Who she was made to swear loyalty to. The one who she was supposed to follow and fight for until the very end. The one who her comrades treated like a God. The one who she had learnt to esteem and abhor.

Once he made his way towards the group, he immediately snapped at Di Roy and Yylfordt, "Shut the fuck up, you morons. Now, lets fucking go!" She repressed a smirk, as she could almost hear the laughter die in their throats, and followed the sexta Espada to his right without further questioning, Shawlong taking his left side, the other four following behind. "Something wrong, Grimmjow-sama?" Asked Shawlong as they left the main corridor towards Grimmjows' wing of Las Noches. His master's worries were his own, after all. Grimmjow growled, tightening his already-balled fists. "Like hell there is! Damn Ulquiorra was the one Aizen chose to go to the world of the living. That bastard Ulquiorra...why does he trust him so damn much? He will probably fuck up". The male Arrancar immediately agreed, Nakeem only nodding as a response. The female stayed silent. "Aizen should have considered us. We would do the job far more efficiently than Ulquiorra by himself" Stated Shawlong, getting an agreement from Edrad. "Yeah, we would clean up that place in no time!" "Ulquiorra does everything Aizen tells him! It's like he's not a hollow at all! Obeying a shinigami so blindly" Sniggered Di Roy. "Yeah, but not like you know what being a real hollow is, Di Roy. You're probably the weakest of the Fracción and not a Numeros purely because of Grimmjow. Right, Kali?" Stated Yylfordt. He, like the rest of Grimmjow's Fracción, barely considered Di Roy to be worth having around. The female, addressed as Kali, rolled her eyes in response, fed up with how often this scenario repeated itself. Both the other Arrancar started quarrelling, the blonde not awaiting his comrades agreement, Edrad butting in, _as always_. Shawlong and Kali suddenly exchanged glances, feeling Grimmjow's reiatsu build up. Next thing they knew all three of the noisy fracción were knocked back and sent flying to the end of the hallway, Shawlong, Nakeem and Kali the moving out of the way in time. Then, without waiting to see the state of his men, he turned towards his room and said. "Kali, Shawlong, with me. Now". Without hesitation, Shawlong followed and, after seeing all three knocked over Arrancar emerge, so did Kali, nodding her goodbyes to Nakeem, who nodded back. As she shut the door behind her, Grimmjow punched through the wall, knocking it over, revealing a now door-less bathroom. Kali repressed any form of response, knowing a sigh would make him break something else. So did Shawlong. What could they say, their Espada had certain...anger management issues. "DAMN IT!" He shouted, shaking his fist to get rid of the bits of wall that had stuck to his skin. "Bunch of morons... Why the fuck are they even my Fracción? Nothing but a bunch of brainless idiots" He then turned to the other two. Shawlong was standing in the middle of the room, whereas Kali was leaning against the wall, by the window. "His mission is in some time. If we go before that and do some fumigating, that'll give us a chance to get to do the job anyway". Shawlong nodded in agreement. "It will be our chance to prove our strength to Aizen-sama." Grimmjow nodded, absent-mindedly, knowing full well Shawlong would know better than to oppose his desires, however ridiculous they may be. The Hueco Mundo was so dull, so predictable, so very boring... And these guys just kissed his ass, so it wasn't like it was even worth talking to them. Well, all except... He then turned his head slightly, directing a piercing glare towards the relaxed female. An accusing glare. And she knew why he was giving her that glare. Shawlong also turned to her, directing a glare of his own. However, his glare had a very different meaning. He was jealous. Kali was about to speak, when Grimmjow spoke first, his eyes never leaving hers. "Shawlong, go fill the others in. And tell them, next time they give me a fucking headache, I will zero their damn heads off". With one last look, Shawlong left the room. Grimmjow then turned to face Kali fully, the light of the moon revealing part of his muscular torso, of his handsome features...of his cold, wicked eyes. "Kali?" He growled. "C'mon. Amuse me, Kali. Unlike those morons, you actually speak your mind so, lets hear it. Let's hear that annoying little voice of yours" She closed her eyes, controlling the urge to punch her master. Damn, he could be a dick sometimes. She then decided to give a try to the words that had been playing around in her head for a while now, fully aware that, not only were they not the ones he wanted to hear, but that they could also lead to unnecessary pain. "Grimmjow... I... I don't think we should react so early. I mean, Ulquiorra _is_ the 4th Espada and-" BAM. She felt the wind being knocked out of her chest as Grimmjow used sonido and punched her fully in the stomach, just above her hollow hole, sending her into the wall across from the window wall. She repressed a grunt, knowing full well she would only be reprimanded for it. The sexta Espada walked over to where his Fracción lay, until he was only a step away. "Get up" He spat, his voice cold and harsh. She immediately did as he said, turning her gaze up towards him as she did, her features not showing a single hint of pain, her green eyes defiant. This was what he loved about this Arrancar. Unlike the rest of his Fracción, who had been with him before Aizen, Kali had been condemned from the moment she was turned from an Adjuchas into an Arrancar. She had dared defy Lord Aizen... and in the process had earned the 6th Espada's attention, and her ticket to survival, as his Fracción.

Grimmjow grinned his broad, sadistic grin, wrapping his right hand securely around her neck, yet still allowing her to breathe. "At' a girl. Now, what were you saying?". She thought for a moment. If she said the same thing again, she would only anger him. But, if she didn't, she risked her master disobeying Aizen and maybe being stripped of his rank. Or worse. Much worse. She hated Aizen, but she wasn't dumb. The day she had defied him, she had been seeking death, she had had nothing to loose. Now was different. She had to think of her master.

She refocused on the man in front of her, finding a knew way to dissuade him. "If Aizen were to have plans for anyone or anything involving this mission, we'd be directly asking for a punishment." Grimmjow, who was probably ready to strike again, stopped on his tracks and looked at her cautiously. "I'm listening". "You're convinced Ulquiorra's mission will be a failure, therefore... why not wait? Wait for him to make a mistake, then go mend it. And, since Fracción will also be in that meeting, we will all get the chance to personally see the failure and it will be easier to convince Aizen". Kali stared into his cobalt blue eyes, awaiting like the lamb awaits the lion. He finally grinned once more, moving his hand from her neck to her chin, his thumb lightly stroking the small sharp toothed lion jaw that remained of her mask, on the left side of her face, his hand then moving in the form of a caress to the back of her collarbone, his fingers then intertwining with her bondi blue hair. It was humiliating. And he knew it. He knew she hated it, he knew she hated his mock tenderness. And he enjoyed every second of it. He loved the look in her eyes, that deep hatred that she channelled so well. Out of all the entertainments in Hueco Mundo, she was by far the best. It was at those times when she hated him the most. Because, despite everything, that cruel, twisted, abusive son of a bitch was the one who she looked up to. Not only because he was an Espada, but because she owed everything to him. Every damn moment of her new existence.

"And this, Kali" He said, getting closer to her, his face centimetres away from hers, his eyes signalling to her head, before they looked back at her "is one of the many reasons why I chose you to be my Fracción. That head of yours. And it's one of the reasons why you will always belong to me, and no one else" He stopped and then, grinning once more said "while you're of use to me, that is". This made something in the smaller Arrancar snap and, in a swift move, not bearing the mocking in his actions any more, she slapped his hand away, and used sonido to get out of his grasp. However, the Espada was faster, and reappeared at the door before her, sending a kick at her stomach, which she blocked. She was shoved backwards by the impulse but quickly sidestepped, getting into fighting stance, baring her teeth like a raged cat. Grimmjow stared at her for a moment and then, smirking slightly said. "Good job, kitty. Go tell the idiots the change in plans. Now go. I'm tired". With this said, he turned and walked towards his sofa. After watching him for a moment, she straightened her jacket, which was quite similar to her master's, and walked to the door, her eyes never leaving the Espada, as he sat on the sofa and followed her every move as she crossed the room and left, those eyes staring at her like those of a predator. He couldn't explain why but the satisfaction he obtained from the company of his Fracción was comparable to no other.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Kali left Grimmjow's door she turned immediately to the all but surprise attack from her comrade, easily dodging his attack and grabbing his fist and sending him flying into the closest column with an effortless high kick to the face. She stared at the dusty scene, a bored expression on her face, "You know, Di Roy, when Ford back there told you you were probably the weakest Fracción, it's not that he was being mean. He was just being realistic." As the dust cleared, a very pissed off Di Roy emerged, looking very annoyed. "Tsk, cocky bitch. You're one to talk. You're only a Fracción because you're Grimmjow's personal play-thing." Kali rolled her eyes at him and turned to the lean blonde Arrancar approaching. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Di Roy. Whilst I'm sure Grimmjow finds her company amusing in more than one way, she could beat you up in a matter of seconds." Stated Yylfordt, as he came to a halt next to the female, who, despite glaring slightly at the 'company' comment, smirked. "Like I fucking care what you think. She's a woman. She's only his little bi-" Di Roy didn't have time to finish the sentence, as Kali stretched out her right hand, sending a speeding turquoise zero in his direction. And then came a snigger from Edrad, who had been following Yylfordt. " That's what ya get for messing with the ice queen, Douche Roy". Di Roy rose slowly, his uniform completely ripped from his waist up, his left arm bleeding, his torso covered in bruises. This made the blue haired Arrancar smirk. She loved seeing that look on his face. The look that couldn't defy her. The look of full awareness that, if she had wished it to, that zero could've wiped him out of the face of the Hueco Mundo in a heart beat. "So... when are we going?" Asked Yylfordt. Kali turned to give them a side glance. "Change of plans, boys. We're not going. At least not until after the cuarta returns". "The _cuarta Espada_? You mean that asswhole, Ulquiorra?" Di Roy said, mock dripping from every word. Kali glared at him. "If I were you, I'd know my place, you scum. Ulquiorra-sama is the 4th Espada and, for that, you owe him respect." And, with this said, she headed to her room, desperately needing to get away from them.

As she entered her room she fell back against the now closed door, enjoying the peace and quiet. She then turned and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she walked in, the all-too-familiar view of herself encountered her in the mirror. She stared back, studying herself. Her white jacket fell neatly on her shoulders, the short sleeves loose, the zip completely undone, revealing the strip of white, sturdy cloth that covered her breasts and revealed the rest of her torso. Her hollow hole, partly hidden by the short white skirt she wore, which opened at the sides to make moving and fighting easier, and ended a couple of inches bellow her jacket. On the left bottom side of the hole, on her left hip, her number, 19., signalling she was one of the oldest numeros, as were the rest of Grimmjow's Fracción and Grimjow himself. There was obviously no sight of Grimmjow's fist, however. She wasn't surprised. Her hierro could take that much. Any Arrancar's hierro could.

_Grimmjow_. Kali instinctively looked up at her face. Despite very rarely doing this, she found nothing had changed much. Of course, why would it have? She was a hollow. She would never age. She would never change. Her eyes were still the same green colour, her hair was still it's same old unusual shade of bondi blue, it's fringe one of her main tools for hiding weakness in the old days, her long, partly loose braid falling down to her waist. But she wasn't really looking at this. She was looking at her mask. The mask that, like her master's, was placed on the side of her face, next to her jaw. It was smaller, and on the other side, and much more delicate: A line of small pointy teeth, ending with a larger, sharp fang. At the sight of it she immediatly punched her right fist into the mirror, hating the clarity of the memory of what had just happened. She hated it when Grimmjow did that. _How dare he talk about me like that... Like I'm some tool he can just use and toss away_. She sighed, leaving and turning towards the bed. Remembering that Grimmjow had, after all, saved her back then. What purpose he may have had was another issue but, in any case, he saved her. He had seen something in her and had stepped up, offered to take responsibility for her, asking Aizen to spare her life. And he had then made her his Fracción. Kali chuckled quietly. _It's really no wonder I piss Di Roy and Shawlong off so much._ They were part of Grimmjow's so called "pack" before the Aizen days. She was not only late but was also personally introduced by their 'king'. This made her smirk. She liked that idea, even though it had been ideally twisted to her convenience. It made that bunch of twats look all the more shameful. Well... all but Yylfordt. She had to admit that, out of the five, she had grown quite used to Yylfordt, to hanging around and training with him.

Kali rolled over as she felt an odd, weak reiatsu close by. She lazily opened one eye to find a horrid sight. "Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" She immediately punched Di Roy, making him jump off her bed to dodge. She then used sonido to appear behind him, sending a low kick, forcing him to jump again and then appeared on top of him, slamming her heel into his mask, full force. She was too busy gritting her teeth at the perverted fucker to pay attention to the other reiatsu in her room. Until she heard clapping, that was. "Wow. That was great. Fan-fucking-tastick. And if it were one of most days, where I was bored and looking for something to watch, I'd ask you to do it again. However, today there's actually something to do so, as much as I enjoy seeing you on full-rage mode, in your underwear, shove some clothes on and follow. The _Lord_ has called." Grimmjow stated, sitting up from the chair, the rest of the Fracción behind him. "Oh, and...if that idiot's still alive, drag him out". With this said, he left, followed by Shawlong, who gave Kali his usual disapproving look; Nakeem, and a slightly flustered Edrad. Kali grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Grow the fuck up, it's just underwear!". Yylfordt chuckled as he also followed. "Looking good, Kal. Looking real good". Kali gave him a menacing glare, repressing a snarl, before he left. _Honestly, can one not have any fucking privacy in this goddam wing?_ Of course, she knew the answer. If any of the others had dared walk into her room, they would've had Grimmjow to answer to. But, since it was _Grimmjow_ who had intruded, nothing could really be done. "Because your _highness_ is so damn special. _Master_ Grimmjow can do whatever the _fuck_ he wants" she muttered, as she shoved some clothes on, kicking _Douche Roy_ towards the door, for him to get up and out of there.

As they exited the room, she was given an explanation. "So, since Aizen has nothing better to do for now, it seems, he wants you Fracción to "show him your progress"". He then smirked "A.K.A, he wants you guys to beat the hell out of each other. And, hey, why not? Not like there's anything else going on. It sounds like fun! And some" He said, looking disgustedly at Di Roy, who was rubbing his head, now standing, and glaring daggers at his savage comrade. "sure as fuck need the practice". Everyone seemed into this idea, except for Nakeem, who looked, as always, like he couldn't care less, and Kali. Her lack of excitement was due to two main reasons: 1)She hated doing _anything_ for Aizen's entertainment. 2) She already knew what the outcome of these battles would be and who she'd have to fight. And, frankly, she wasn't in the mood. She really wasn't. And that was because her ego didn't allow her to admit to herself she doubted she was up for the challenge. She turned to the rest. She could tell Shawlong was thinking this was his ideal moment to show Grimmjow just how strong he was. He was, after all, the oldest of the Numeros, and probably one of the most intelligent. Not like she was going to tell him though. The idiot didn't need any ego boosting. Ford was staring into space, a determined expression on his face. Undoubtedly he was thinking his brother, the 8th Espada, would maybe think higher of him if he did well in this thing. And the other two... Would just be driven by their cocky nature. She had to wonder how long Di Roy would last. Kali turned as Grimmjow called her name, telling the other's to walk ahead. Shawlong was not happy about this, but wouldn't complain to his king. "You know that I don't expect you to hold back, right?" He demanded, more than asked Kali. She nodded, her hands balling into fists, already knowing where this was going.

She wasn't an Espada. Espada had powers which were still considerably out of her reach, and probably always would be. But she was, in fact, one of the strongest Fracción and, in some Espada's opinion, the strongest. The problem was she rarely found the motivation to fight full on. She did not see the point. Her duty was to serve her Espada. If he was not in danger, she didn't see why she had to fight others full on. This meant Aizen had never really seen her potential. Not like she gave a crap, but Grimmjow apparently did.

As she turned to the expectant sexta, he shoved her against the wall of a dark side corridor, one hand to each side on her body, face centimetres away from her's. "This right here is your chance to prove to Aizen and to me that I made the right choice and that sparing your life was worth it. So do not let me down, you got that?" He demanded, his narrowed eyes staring straight back into hers. She nodded. "I will not let you down, Grimmjow". He moved closer to her and, moving some strands of hair out of the way whispered "Of course you wont". Her eyes widened immediately. Not because of fear but because his tone of voice was different. There was no threat in it. It had sounded more like a...purr?And, also, like he had actually meant that. He rubbed his nose slightly next to her ear, and moved his hand up to her neck, tracing her collarbone down the side of her neck, making her immediately tense up, expecting a grab. Instead, his hand kept travelling down to where her chest wrap started. This made her uneasy. _What is he doing? Is he going to hurt me?_ Her body was still tense, not knowing what her masters' twisted mind would decide to do next. Her head kept sending all these signals for her body to stay alert, yet a part of her felt like she not only didn't want to comply, but wanted to encourage his actions. A part of her felt sick again. Sick that she wanted him to pay her attention so badly.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt him move his left arm from the wall, and immediately grabbed it, her brain winning the battle over her body. He pulled away from her in a matter of milliseconds and stared at her. And then he slowly grinned. "Thought I was going to do something to you there, huh?" She said nothing, but didn't let go of his hand either. His eyes gleamed. "Are you... defying me, Kali?" Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just done and what he was really asking. She slowly let go of his hand "I'm sorry Grimm-" He put a hand on his subordinates mouth to quiet her down and getting closer, reaching for the spot where he had previously put his head, he turned his head and dug his teeth into the skin of her collarbone. She let out a yelp, but it was muffled by Grimmjow's hand over her mouth. He bit deep into her skin, sending waves of pleasure and pain though her whole body. After a while he let go and, after licking the spot slowly, he growled "Remember two things, kid. One, You're mine, you serve me, therefore, you do _not_ defy me, got that?". Kali stared at him, anger building up inside of her. "And two... Go out there and show them exactly why you're mine. Don't let me down, Kali". He pushed himself off the wall and entered the big room on the main corridor. She stood there for what she knew was a moment, but what felt like an eternity, just staring into space, still feeling the chills that his touch had sent through her body, the rush of adrenaline she had felt when he bit her. And, at the same time, subduing the anger that pushed her to want to slit that man's neck. After a moment of trance, she took a deep breath and headed towards the room. There was no time for this now. Now she had to do what he had told her to. She had to prove herself worthy. And I had to push aside that horrible whirl of confusion her master provoked in her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, third chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!Thanks!  
**

**Have edited just to correct a few first person statements that slipped was a bit sleepy. Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:I**** do not own Bleach, it belongs to Kubo.**

Chapter 3

As she made it in the first thing she noticed was the annoyed atmosphere, and the intesne glare form Tousen. _Guess we must've been the last to arrive. Trust Grimmjow to be late._ Kali used sonido to stand next to her squad, noticing Aizen's ever so slight impatience. "Hello, my dear Arrancar. As you, Fracción, have probably already been told by your Espada, today we shall have a... combined training, if you like, in order for me to observe your progress as Fracción, and therefore second strongest level of Arrancar. I shall leave the explaining to you, Gin". The brown haired man said, sitting back on his white throne, and allowing Gin and his never-fading smile to stand in front of him. At least it would be Gin organizing this, so it should at least be somewhat entertaining. "Welcome to ya' all. We've put all yer names down and mixed em' all up ta make this fair on ya' all. Cause, even though we're the baddies, we do fair sometimes" Kali smirked. Unlike most, if not all the other Arrancar, she actually liked Gin. He was amusing. "Also, since we don't want any of ya' ta get bored waitin, all battles shall be fought simultaneously, until the last four Fracción are standin. Then we'll have two semi-finals and one final. Ya'll got that? Great!". Kali then noticed a pair of eyes on her, and turned to meet a set of golden eyes, who were staring intently at her, his pointy fangs glistening as he smiled. She smirked back ever-so-slightly. This time, he wouldn't be so lucky. This time she'd teach that arrogant jerk a lesson he would never forget. She was going to make him crawl back to his precious King. She was going to get back at him for last time. She lifted her right index finger and crossed it from left to right over her neck. This however just made his smile broader, as he mouthed the words **'Try me, bitch'**. And that was all it took. She could already feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins, her sight slowly getting misty and red. A blood-curling smirk made it's way to her delicate features and she noticed Grimmjow turn slightly towards her and grin broadly. She was definitely in fighting mood now. She turned to Gin, as he started calling names out "Shawlong Kūfang vs Medazeppi" Kali immediately felt his annoyance. Szayel had been forced to enter two of his Fracción for this but, in all fairness, they all knew his Fracción's purpose was purely to keep him alive, and that they had no other real ability. In Medazeppi's case...let's just say calling the guy dumb was being nice. Gin proceeded " Edrad Liones vs Cyan Sun-Sun". Edrad gritted his teeth. "A female...well that sucks" From the other side of the room, Sun-sun remained impassive, her only reaction being a comment which made Kali repress a snigger "Edrad? Hm, how horrid. Having to fight a smelly and ugly creature like you". Edrad was about to retort but Gin went on, "Nakeem Grindina vs Franceska Mila- Rose" Nakeem remained his usual mute self, whereas Mila-Rose smiled broadly. "This is gonna be a piece of cake". "Don't get so hyped up, you haven't won yet!" Retorted Apache. "What's that? You saying I can't beat that weakling?" Mila-Rose snapped back. "You girls look so masculine and unattractive when you speak like that. So un-lady-like" "SHUT UP SUN-SUN!" Both of the other two Fracción snapped. Kali smirked at Sun-Sun, who gave her a wink. "Kali Shizanne vs..." She immediately turned to Gin, wishing that she got paired up with the pretty kitty boy. Sadly, she wasn't that lucky. In fact, she probably got the one Fracción that she wished she hadn't had to fight. "Yylfordt Granz". There was a moment of silence. And then they looked at each other. He needed to prove himself, and so did she. Therefore, there would be no holding back, no matter how much they didn't want to fight each other. They were hollows, after all. Gin went on. "Di Roy Rinker vs Emilou Apache". Kali turned to Di Roy. "Oh well, looks like your only chance of making it passed the first stage is over, huh Douche Roy? I mean, if only you'd got Lumina or Medazzepi, you may have had a chance, but...Apache? No way". Di Roy grit his teeth and, Kali could see Apache's disappointed look. "You gotta be kiddin me! I was expecting a real challenge!" "Calm down, Apache. Who knows, you may be in for a surprise" Said Mila-Rose. "As if!" She retorted. "Girls, keep it quiet" Said Haribel, beginning to get fed up with her Fracción. The sixth Espada, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind his Fraccion's bickering. Kali had to say, she did sometimes feel a bit sorry for Di Roy. Only sometimes. And it was barely a feeling at all. "Charlotte Chuhlhourne vs Tersa Lindocruz". Well...that was an obvious one. The spoon-Espada didn't seem to think so, though. "You better not mess up, Tersa! You dumbass". "I promise I wont, Nnoitora-sama". Kali felt somewhat sorry for Tersa too... Sure, her master was somewhat bonkers but, Nnoitora? He was a different story...

"Findorr Calius vs Ggio Vega" Kali snapped her head at Gin. Both Ggio and Findorr looked cockily at each other. The last two fights were anounced to be Abirama against Nirgge and Pow against Lumina. They were then told to go to their marks. "Ok then, I want the best from all of you, go kick some ass in my name. Got that?" All the sexta's Fracción nodded, Edrad already getting overly cocky. Yylfordt and Kali exchanged glances. "As for you two... since urging either of you to crush the other would be kinda sadistic, just make sure you put on a decent show" Grimmjow stated, grinning broadly. As they turned to leave, he grabbed Kali's arm and whispered, only for her to hear. "Remember, Kali." She glanced at him and nodded, making her way to the place in the giant room they had been assigned to fight in. She looked around her. The Espada were all now sat on a high row of seats, surrounding Aizen. Grimmjow for once wasn't grinning, scanning the arena. The other Espada focused on different parts of the room, except for Stark, who has being shaken into oblivion by Lylinette, for not letting her participate. And except for Ulquiorra. A cold feeling went through Kali as her eyes met those empty emerald green eyes. She had to admit, Ulquiorra was one of the few Espada she truly respected. He seemed like nothing could ever reach him, just like Aizen. This was why she always tried to dissuade Grimmjow from fighting him.

Ulquiorra's eyes stayed on her. He had heard the story of this Fracción, and knew all the fuss that noisy sexta had gone through to keep her alive. And he wondered just how much of it had actually been worth wasting Aizen's time. Even if she was strong, she would only be stronger than those other Fracción. He closed his eyes. _Trash._

"Oh, one more thing!" Gin said. "Since you're all gonna be fitin together, I don't want any sword releases or ceros. Ya got that? And the same thing goes for balas. Have fun!". Kali smirked and Yylfordt frowned a little. When they were both in their resurección form, despite her's being faster, his was stronger. But, hand to hand combat? He didn't stand a chance against Kali and he knew it. As soon as Gin said that Kali used sonido and appeared in front of Ford, sending a punch, which he easily blocked, leaving his left side un-protected. She swung her leg up to hit but he used sonido before it could collide. This went on for a bit but, he soon realized two things: 1)that she was tiring him out. 2)that she had had the upper hand from the first moment. His movements slowly began to get less effective and accurate, as she started turning the speed up. Finally, she blocked his fist, punched him in the gut, elbowed him on the back and then kicked him full-force, bashing him into the far end wall of the room. Gin went down and inspected him. "One...two...three. Round goes to Kali". In the next round, it was Shawlong, Pow, Ggio, Harible's three Fracción, Tersa, Abirama and Kali left. "Oh... we seem to have a number problem lets see...1,2,3...yes, we have 9 participants. Well, this is troublesome, don't ya think Aizen-sama?" "Me!Me!I'll fight!I'm the primera's Fracción! I deserve the right to fight!" Kali sighed as she saw Lylinette almost roll down from the seats. "Oh, well, um, that does sort it, ya know? Ya, go on Lylinette". "Wait, it is not just. She has not passed the preliminary rounds" Protested Tousen. "Ah, loosen up Tousen-san, will ya? It's just a tournament. If she manages to beat any of em it means she's up fer the challenge and if not, well, that's that, right Aizen-sama?" Aizen nodded absent mindedly. "Yes! Here I coome!"Shouted Lylinette. Most of the defeated Fracción started complaining, but they were ignored. "Ok then, lets go for second rounds..."

"Congratulations, Haribel. It seems all three of your Fracción have made it. Same for you, Nnoitora. I guess I am not impressed at the lack of your Fracción, Szayel. After all, they are brainless. And good, Grimmjow. It seems your little project can actually stand on her own two feet. However, she _was_ fighting a comrade so, we shall have to see how this evolves. And she's not the only one, as expected from Shawlong". Grimmjow repressed the urge to snap at his _so called_ Lord. He knew, however, that would just be suicidal. So he turned back to look at the Fracción. He was a bit surprised Edrad had been defeated, but had already been expecting Shawlong and Kali to win. Soon enough, his Fracción would prove to what extent he was proud of his _little project_. _In fact, I'm pretty darn sure both of them will be just fine. _He thought, as Aizen turned to speak to Barrigan.

"Lylinette vs Abirama. Sun-Sun vs Pow. Mila-Rose vs Tersa. Kali vs Apache. Ggio vs Shawlong. This time, go for it, use your zampakuto, but no releasing!". Kali rolled her eyes. It seemed she'd have to wait another round to get her hands on cat-boy. Then again, that was probably for the best, as she had to last till the very end. She turned to look at Apache, who's smirk irradiated confidence like this match was already over. Kali turned to face her fully , her eyes meeting hers, and gave her that wonderful sadistic grin she had learnt from her master. It was only for a moment, but Kali saw it. And she knew Apache knew she saw it. A glimpse of fear in her brown and blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! For those of you who aren't a fan of fighting...it'll be over soon! Promise! And will try to make the rest of it as entertaining as possible :D**

**Comments will be much appreciated and thanks for the existing ones ^^**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Bleach, it belongs to Kubo.**

Chapter 4

Apache charged at Kali, their zampakuto colliding for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. The left side of Kali's jacket's neck had been ripped off and a few cuts criss-crossed down that side's arm. She could taste the blood from her split lip, and her right leg was slightly sore from a bash from earlier. However, she looked nothing like her opponent. Apache could barely stand, her right hand hanging numbly, her zampakuto being held awkwardly by her left, both her gloves partially torn, one of her attack rings missing after having been slit to pieces by _Esfinge_ (Kali's zampakuto). Her outfit was slit in various places, blood partially drenching it. Yet her eyes were still the same. Cocky. Defiant. It made Kali want to destroy her even more. But it also made her respect her opponent, somewhat. "What's wrong, ice queen? Out of ideas on how to kill me? You seem stressed". Kali smirked. "Of course not. On the contrary. I must thank you, Apache. I thought fighting you would be boring, but you have proven to have the ability to entertain quite well. Ever thought of applying to be Aizen's personal one?". Apache's eyes narrowed. _Bingo_. She shouted, charging right at Kali head on, an orange cero forming in her hand. Kali's eyes widened. _A cero?_ She held her zampakuto in front of her, holding the top with her left hand as the cero came at her. There was a huge beam of light and an explosion.

From the top, Gin shook his head. "Even though I clearly said no cero's, Apache just had ta go an do whatever she wanted, eh? These girls... so impulsive". Grimmjow's eyes darted from Shawlong's battle to Kali's, his heart suddenly pounding in his ears. _C'mon Kali... Don't tell me a damn cero's gonna finish you off!_

Apache smirked triumphantly as the smoke cleared. That hadn't been easy, but she had done it. She couldn't believe that idiot had actually trusted her to stick to the rules. "How naiveof you, Kali" She said out loud, sniggering. "How naïve of you... Apache". Apache's eyes widened as she quickly spun around to stop the blow coming at her, which hit the bull's eye on her left thigh. She jumped back, putting some distance between them. She studied her smirking opponent. Her jacket was nothing more than a scorched cloth which hung loosely from her arms, the right side of her stomack slightly affected by the cero. But that was it. "That's... that's impossible! You were hit by my cero! No one can get hit by a cero and only turn out to be slightly damaged! It's impossible!" Kali's smirk grew wider. "I know. That's why I wouldn't dream of letting myself get hit by a cero, dumbass!" And, with this, Kali re-appeared in front of her, forcing her to counter with her zampakuto. She then stood still as Apache went for the attack and, in the last minute ducked, sweeping a kick under her, then pushing herself upwards with her arms and landing a quick square in Apache's face. Then pushing herself away, to get back on an upright position, as soon as she hit the ground, she grabbed her last attempt of an attack and cut her across the chest. After a moment, Gin appeared. "Aaaaand...1, 2, 3, she's down. Well done, Kali-chan" He smiled. Kali's eye twitched. _Chan? Chan? _She then turned as she noticed a pair of eyes on her. She looked up at Grimmjow, who was smirking triumphantly, arms crossing his muscular chest. Kali smirked at her master and turned to look at the last battle which was still going on, as did he. And the smirk vanished from her face as she watched Ggio slam Shawlong into the ground, ending their match. As Ggio landed, he turned to Kali and smirked. Shawlong... _No way! Shawlongs much more intelligent than Ggio!_ But then Kali thought about it. That was maybe true but, sadly, cat-boy wasn't precisely thick. And in hand to hand combat...it was to be expected, really. Gin flash stepped back to the Espada, ready to announce the final rounds.

"So... that was lucky, don't cha think?" Gin asked, as he appeared next to the Espada. "What was?" Yammi asked, bored and confused. "I think he refers to the fact that Haribel's and Barrigan's Fracción both defeated each other. It evens the numbers out." Stated Ulquiorra, his empty eyes studying the four remaining Arrancar, and watching Gin re-appear once more amongst them. "So, it's your two boys, Barrigan, your one, Nnoitora, and Grimmjow's little project. You must be very proud Grimmjow" Stated Aizen, eyeing him from the corner of his eyes. Grimmjow knew better than to answer, and just made a 'tsk' sound. He was a little taken aback by the defeat of Shawlong. "Well, whatever the case, she's as good as dead. She's the only female standing" Sniggered Nnoitora. Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "Shut your trap, Nnoitora! Or I'll have to shut it for you!". "And for the next fight... Ggio vs Abirama. Kali vs Tersa" Announced Gin. Nnoitora smirked. "Well, well. Looks like your little bitch's time has come. Don't worry, Tersa's a right gentleman. He wont mess with that pretty little face of hers too much". Grimmjow got up and turned to snarl at Nnoitora. "If you don't shut your damn trap right now, I swear I'll blow it off, together with that ugly face of yours. And, believe me, I am no gentleman." Nnoitora grabbed Santa Teresa. "Bring it on, idiot". Grimmjow grinned. "But first, I want you to watch your good-for-nothing shit of a Fracción go down under mine's sword." Nnoitora's smirk grew wider and then, walking to the front row, shouted. "You better not fucking let me down Tersa. Destroy her. Rip her apart!". Even though he didn't show it, Grimmjow could not help but feel a slight feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He turned to his Fracción. She was staring right up at him, those bright green eyes filled with razor sharp determination. The determination to follow his orders to the very end. _His_ orders, _his_ only. He gave her the same look back. He knew she could do it. Ever since she had become his Fracción, Grimmjow had always been harsh on Kali. Maybe too harsh. But the result was showing clearly. Already she had proven to have surpassed all his other Fracción. And Haribel's at that. She could surely beat Tersa. Gin sighed. "Sorry boys, but choosing hat said Abirama and Ggio will fight first so...yeah, keep the fight in ya". With this, Tersa and Kali were signalled to move to the side.

Their battle was long and violent. However, the outcome was the expected. As the dust cleared, an unconscious Abirama lay on a massive hole in the ground, just like Shawlong had previously.

"Ggio, come up 'ere. The second fight'll start now". The Fracción appeared next to Barrigan immediately. Said Espada briefly congratulated him. But the boy's attention was on the fight, a wide smirk on his face. He was staring intently at Kali, Grimmjow noted. He glared at him.

Kali turned towards Tersa, studying his damage. He wasn't in the best shape, Kali noted, but he did seem to be better than Kali. She turned to look at Gin, but the man said nothing. "I guess... this means we fight, right, Kali?" Kali turned to the blonde, who got his zampakuto out. Out of all the Fracción, why was it that two out of three of her opponents she wasn't all that keen on hurting? The blonde in front of her seemed to have similar thoughts. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to encounter you. But, then again, I guess it was a mater of time, really. And I must not let Nnoitora-sama down." Then, the next thing she knew, Kali was sidestepping and bringing out her sword as fast as she could, just barely blocking Tersa's attack, the rounded blade on his sword cutting her left cheek. They eyed each other. This battle was going to be hard. Tersa and Kali had trained together many times. The first to loose focus would be the first to go down. With this in mind, they both pushed back and started clashing swords, their fight a mere buzz to the human eye, and an entertaining view to Aizen.

"It's interesting. Whilst Tersa's fighting style is much like Nnoitora's, Kali's style reminds me of the research I've done on the shinigami stealth force. She relies on using her body itself as a weapon." Said Szayel, a delighted smile on his face. Grimmjow ignored him, hoping that wasn't a disadvantage for his Fracción.

Kali stepped aside, blocking yet another attack from Tersa. He was noticeably stronger than her, and his blows kept coming, getting closer and closer to hitting every time. As she managed to stop the last blow, she used sonido to put some distance between them. However, not fast enough. As she turned, Tersa's sword cut crossed her back, making her hiss in pain. From the corner of her eye she could see Aizen. She gritted her teeth. _This is ridiculous. We're Arrancar! Why the hell does he make us fight with our zampakuto? Why doesn't he let us release? Sick son of a whore. _She spun around fiercely, and charged at Tersa, sparks flying from the collision of the two swords. Tersa was slightly surprised. Where had that energy come from? As their swords met again, again, he noticed Kali's blows were getting stronger. And stronger. And then he could see it. He could feel it. He could feel the reiatsu surrounding his opponent. He could feel her rage. Kali's eyes suddenly shot up and she launched herself at Tersa, faster than he could counter, slitting his right shoulder. Then, without hesitation, she slit his back. Tersa wobbled, being weighed down by the wound on his leg from earlier, and slashed at Kali's left leg before loosing balance. Both Arrancar stared at each other. Kali was burning with rage. She could not loose now. She hated Aizen, wanted to finish this as soon as possible. Her vision was red again, blood-thirsty. And next thing Tersa knew, Kali appeared above him, slashing across his chest from his left shoulder and down to his waist. Tersa coughed up blood and took a hand to his chest, falling on his knees.

"Well, that took a heck of a long time, didn it, Aizen-sama? Looks like Kali's done it again though" Stated Gin, smiling as always. Nnoitora bashed his fist against one of the seats, furiously. "This settles nothing! They haven't even released! Tersa's resurección would've ripped that bitch to shreads!" Grimmjow was about to give him a piece of his mind, when Ulquiorra spoke. "Does this mean you have seen her resurrección, Nnoitora?" Aizen smirked at the question and, for once, so did Grimmjow. Of course he hadn't. Only Grimmjow and his Fracción had. Nnoitora snarled and used sonido to appear at the bottom of the room.

As Kali cracked her neck, Nnoitora appeared next to Tersa, kicking him in the gut. "Tersa, you useless piece of shit!" Kali's eyes widened, as Tersa grunted, turning on the floor. "I'm sorry...Nnoitora-sama" Nnoitora just made a tsk sound, as the medical Arrancar arrived, lifting Tersa up. "Just be grateful I'm allowing them to heal you, scumbag." He snarled. Then he turned and glared at Kali. "Looks like you're not as weak as your master, little brat". Kali gritted her teeth at the attack towards her master and, as she was about to retort, Grimmjow appeared next to her, grabbing her right hand. Nnoitora stared at Grimmjow, who was repressing an I-told-you-so comment with a lot more swearing in it, and, with a snarl, turned to leave. Grimmjow then noticed her staring up. He followed her gaze to see Ggio Vega smirking down at her, his fangs gleaming in the light on Las Noches. And then he recalled. "Is he the one you want to fight?" Kali nodded, her eyes not leaving Ggio's. "Well then, it's a good thing you got this far. Now you can." Kali turned to her master, surprised at the sudden hatred in his voice.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, haven't updated in a while, have been away. This chapter is slightly longer though.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Bleach.**

**Enjoy and reviews will be much appreciated!**

Chapter 5

After all those battles, most of the room was destroyed. "So much fer not wantin ta make a mess. Oh well" Said Gin. Kali cracked her shoulders as Grimmjow examined her state. "Can you move all your limbs ok?" He asked. Kali sighed. "Sort of." Grimmjow frowned at this. Sort of was not good enough by a long shot. He looked over at Ggio, who was kneeling before Barragan. "The rest of my Fracción have proved to be worthless ants. You better not disappoint your king in the same manner." "Yes, Lord Barrigan. I shall do everything it takes to win this battle in your name. I shall do away with her.". He was then dismissed and stood up, eyes locking with Kali's, his grin plastered across that face of his, that managed to annoy Grimmjow so very much. It also made Kali's blood boil. The very sight of him made her mad. Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "Kali... All that rage" He turned to her. "Use it to rip that bastard apart" he patted her on the shoulder. Kali smirked at her master. "Yes... Lord Grimmjow." He turned to her, surprised at the formality, but she was already gone, appearing at the bottom of the now ceiling-less room at the same time as her opponent. Grimmjow grinned. Even now she was up for jokes.

"Long time no talk, Kali. I'm surprised to see you in such a state. Your master up there looked very concerned for you. Did he give you a good luck kiss?" Kali just stared back and sighed. "Taunting doesn't work when your attacks reflect your own personal wishes. Are you jealous my Espada actually looks at me when he speaks?". Ggio frowned, baring his teeth. _Good. Let him try some of his own meds._ He then smirked, however. "I guess it's the price that comes with serving a true king. Of course, you would know nothing about that, right?" Kali just blinked, turning to Gin, awaiting for him to announce the start, or give a signal. This annoyed Ggio. He didn't like being ignored. He was Barrigan's Fracción! He deserved some respect. He charged again. "I must say, that was an amusing look on your face, the one you pulled when you saw Shawlong being crushed into the ground. You look very attractive when you're surprised." Kali gritted her teeth. She had underestimated the extent to which this guy was annoying. By quite a shot. _He just won't shut up _She thought. He went on. "Anyway, you better remember that, because it's the last-" Ggio shut his mouth as a racing turquoise cero, in the shape of a plate, made it his way. He jumped, easily dodging it, the cero making yet another hole in the mangled wall. "Wow, someone's got a short temper, eh?" He smirked. Kali just stared, fully expecting him to dodge that. That cero had served its purpose. Even though just for a moment. "Ggio...do you _ever_ shut up?" With this said, she used sonido, appearing in front of him, their swords clashing, her glare meeting his gleaming stare. "Not when my words have such an effect, no". Kali growled.

"And off they go! It's a lot more fun ta just let em' fight when they wanna. Gotta say, Barragan's boy sure seems ta' annoy Kali. A shame. He don't seem ta hate her all that much" Gin said. Ulquiorra studied the Fracción, as turquoise and crimson found each other, their ceros colliding. _Interesting. She can alter the shape of her cero. That is how she blocked the one Haribel's Fracción sent her. She used it as a shield._ He turned to look at Grimmjow who, was gripping the railing. Ulquiorra turned back to the battle. Why was Grimmjow so concerned? Fracción were replaceable. Trash. That is why he had none. They were a waste of time. _His pride_. Even Grimmjow seemed to have pride. _He must not want to be proven wrong by Lord Aizen._

They clashed swords, holding each other's ground once more. "So, you've become his little pet, huh? So much for criticising me in the old days. Now you serve a "king" of your won, and he's nothing compared to mine!" He pushed forth and then swung again, Kali countering, also sending a high kick which he blocked. "As cocky as always, Ggio. Damn, you really do make me sick." He sent a punch, then a kick, then sumersaulted over her, Kali just barely managing to block him. They both had the same fighting style. And he was faster than her. She gritted her teeth. "Oh, what's wrong, Kali? Just remembered you left something on the cooker? Or have you finally realised to what extent you can't beat me?". He dissappeared, appearing above her, landing a kick which she blocked, but made her leave an opening, which Ggio gladly took. Kali's eyes widened as she felt the sharp blade slash her left shoulder. She used sonido to move back, repressing the shock, and slight horror she suddenly felt. Ggio stayed in place, his arm rased, his sword horizontaly in front of him, his cocky smile even cockier, _if that's even possible._

Grimmjow gripped the railing so hard it had already succumbed to his strength, despite the sturdy nature of the material. Ggio and Kali seemed to be talking a lot. Did they know each other? Grimmjow felt a wave of rage. He was worried about his subordinate. But he also didn't like the way that other Fracción had addressed her, like they had some common past together. For some reason it filled him with rage to think Kali could've ever existed without him.

Kali regained her composure, putting all her strength into making Ggio believe that damage had been superficial. This made Ggio frown for a moment, but then he smirked again. "Guess you're tougher than that, huh? To be fair, wasn't expecting any less from you, Kal" Kali growled at the nickname. _Who does that jerk think he is? If only the wound were actually superficial... I can feel my arm slowly being pulled apart. I wont be able to move it soon. If only... _Kali's thoughts were interrupted by what she thought was a miracle. "You two, down there. Listen up! We've decided... since neither of you have big resurrección forms, that you can release. So, ya, have fun!" Said Gin. Grimmjow's head snapped up. Resurrección? On one hand, his Fracción needed it, badly. She had too much damage from all the battles. On the other... He turned to look at Barrigan, who stared, impassive. Barrigan's Fracción almost always trained in their released form, whereas Kali rarely did. He looked at her.

They sonidoed(no sure if you can actually say that...) around the room, their blades clashing, Ggio on the offensive, Kali on the defensive. _He's so fast. I barely have time to read him, let alone counter him. My body's so worn out. But I have to hang in, find the right moment. Once I've released, I will be completely healed but... then what? I need a strategy. _Ggio kicked, but Kali managed to slap it away, landing a kick on the side of his face. They both stepped back, studying each other, now standing on reishi, Ggio rubbing his face slightly. "You ok, Kal? You seem a little worn out? How about we quit playing games and get to the real thing? After all, I really want to see your resurreción. Will sure bring back memories". Kali eyed him carefully. "I warn you I can kick just as well in my released form, idiot". He was no longer fighting at top speed, the wound on his lower chest and left thigh slowing him and keeping him from kicking properly. Like Kali, he was panting, covered in scars and bruises. Should she? They were both at their limits. Ggio smirked, bringing his zampakuto forth and stabbing downwards with it. "_**Tigre Estoque**_". The transformation was fast, his mask and clothes shifting, the sword appearing on his now-single plait, red marks crossing his cheeks, blades on the outside of his hands. And then, in a heartbeat, he was gone. Kali's eyes widened and, next thing she knew, she was slashed through her left arm by one of his fangs, his other fang slashing less on her right, both of them pinning her to the floor. She hissed. She had forgot about those pointy missiles on his head. He had taken the element of surprise. _Shit_ Kali thought as she struggled to no avail. Ggio launched at her. "Forgot who's top cat, have you? Let me remind you!" He shouted, launching at her, cero in hand. Kali cursed under her breath, just barely being able to grab her zampakuto. _Guess there's no choice_. She put the blade between her fingers. "_**Ruge**__**, Esfinge**_". There was a gust of rattling wind, which forced Ggio to sonido away. He then turned to focus on his opponent. Kali's hair was now loose, a nemes crown, like that of a pharaoh, on her head, her now lion-like ears sticking out of it. Golden-coloured wings extended to each side of her, her uniform a barely covering breast shield, which also covered her sides, an Egyptian-like open skirt. Her legs were fury from her mid thigh down and ended on lion toes. On her left hand she wore a shield-like weapon with two blades and a long spike, a sword on the right side of her belt. She bore her teeth at her opponent. He smirked. "Well, well. You still look like a Sphinx. Though I guess you're much more equipped to fight. I mean, I was expecting you to have four legs and huge wings" He laughed. "You, on the other hand, seem like a little fly. So. Very. Crushable" She smirked, re-appearing in front of him at his same speed, her left hand locked with his right, and throwing a kick which hit home on his chin, knocking him into the wall.

"Oh, so that's her resurección? Interesting. One would think she'd have trouble moving around with those wings but, she uses them well as a shield. And it helps her move. Quite impressive. In the case she looses this battle badly, she may be interesting for my research". Szayel was about to go on but stopped talking as he noticed the sexta Espada's menacing glare.

The fight had become a mangled mess of cuts, fists, kicks and ceros that, to Kali's dismay, Aizen was thoroughly enjoying. As she looked up at the man, a growl made it's way up her throat. As her two blades caught Ggio's and his left hand blade clashed with her right, they pulled apart. "You seem worn out. Want me to end this?" The male Arrancar asked, grinning. Despite herself, Kali's eyes darted to Grimmjow. He just stood there, staring down at the fight. _If I loose... what will happen? He no longer seems to even care what happens to me. _She looked at Aizen again, and this made her find strength. She had to win. She turned back to Ggio, her tail swinging, her ears twitching. She brought both her arms up and chanted "Envuelve". Ggio's eyes widened. Bandages started appearing from around Kali, wrapping Ggio in them, tightening their grip as they did, a sarcophagus made of thin bones appearing bellow him, a lid appearing above him. "Y sepulta!" Kali roared, as the bandages wrapped around him faster and the sarcophagus shot to close. There was a huge pang of light, and all the while Kali smirked. _I... I did it. I caught him. I- _Her thoughts were interrupted as a pang of pain raced from her abdomen. She coughed, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

As the dust cleared, the room fell silent. All the Espada but Barrigan and Ulquiorra stared, some surprised, some shocked. Grimmjow could feel a ball of air caught in his chest as his eyes took in the scene. As he took in the new appearance of Barrigan's Fracción, as he took in the shock on his Fracción's face, as he saw the huge saber tooth-like arm piercing through her abdomen. And then he watched as his Fracción's wings disappeared, her zampakuto re-appearing, and as her slightly numb body started towards the ground. Gin appeared at the bottom and, in a slightly less enthusiastic manor that usual, said. "It seems we have a winner".

Kali lay there, in yet another hole created by the segunda's Fracción. What now? She had lost. She had assumed her attack would work and had not bothered with even pondering the possibility of him having a...a...a second resurección? What had been that? She closed her eyes. She should have known. That resurrección form was too small for Ggio. She had been so focused on Aizen, so focused on her anger, that... that she had lost. And now, there she was, lying on (or rather in) the ground, a second hole on her abdomen, and an even hollower feeling in her gut. She opened her eyes as the medics came to her aid. She sat up and, as one was about to treat her, she shoved her aside, growling. "Kali-sama. We must treat your wound. Orders from Lord Aiz-" "I don't care what _Lord_ Aizen said! Get your damn hands away from-" "You will do as your fucking told!"Kali was cut off mid sentence by a deep growling voice, that sent a cold shiver down her spine and made the other Arrancar step back in sheer terror. Grimmjow stood before them, rage filling his blue eyes. He then clenched his jaw and left. The medical Arrancar did as they were told and, this time, Kali did not protest. She just hung her head low. From the corner of her eyes she saw Ggio, next to his Espada, smiling at her. She felt sick.

Once she was healed, Kali headed to her wing, repressing her spiritual pressure and avoiding every other being she felt. She sighed as she successfully made it to her room. And then her blood froze. She was so stiff in her place she could barely manage to swallow. In the shadows of her dark room, a silhouette emerged. A silhouette whose owner Kali had wanted to avoid the most. Grimmjow marched forward and, grabbing his Fracción's by the collar (or what was left of the fabric on her chest) and, pulling towards him, shouted. "What the fuck were you doing? Not only do you just stare in awe at your damn attack instead of keeping your guard up in case it doesn't work, blowing away the chance you had of getting Aizen off my fucking case, but you also directly refuse orders? Do you have a damn death wish, woman?" Kali just stared at her master, slightly taken aback. A death wish? Of course not! Kali didn't want to die. She had just... Grimmjow growled, letting go of her collar. "Get out of my sight". Kali stood there, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. Then he turned back at her. "Did you not hear? Beat it, dammit!". With a grimace, Kali glared slightly at the ground and turned to leave. But before she left, she said. "For all it's worth... I am truly sorry, Grimmjow".

Grimmjow just stared at the place where his Fracción had been, feeling maybe he should have said something else. He shook his head. She got what was coming to her. The idiot. She could've won that. And yet... He growled. Right, now I just have to hope Aizen doesn't make any decisions tomorrow... He growled again as he remembered the brunette's smile earlier after the fight had finished, and his last comment. "Well, that was interesting whilst it lasted. See you tomorrow, Grimmjow." Grimmjow had been to dazed to pay any attention. Too dazed to answer.

**Lets see... Spanish things I used: "Esfinge" means "Sphinx", "Acertijo" means "Riddle" I think, not sure of the exact translation. "Envuelve" could be translated to wrap and "Sepulta" I guess could be translated as "burry". I'm Spanish so these are the closest translations I could think of ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you very much for the reviews and follows! I have been a bit busy lately, but will update as often as possible. Any critiques or ideas are more than welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Kali had been so absorbed in her anger, that the realisation of where she had been kicked out only dawned on her later. She sighed, heading to the nearest exit. She couldn't go back to her room. It was clear Grimmjow wanted her out of sight. She hadn't been out in a while. Maybe a little hunt wouldn't be such a bad idea.

A huge explosion rattled the outside of the sixth Espada's wing. Sun-Sun made her way there, recognizing the turquoise cero. She chuckled as she saw the poor state of the once-whole and sturdy 3rd training room of Grimmjow's wing. "My, my. Seems like someone's a sour looser" She said, nearing the other Arrancar. Kali just glared in response, turning back to what was left of the wall and shooting it down with a bala. "Not in the mood, Sun-Sun" The other Arrancar ignored her comment. "You know, I do not understand why you're so upset. Yesterday's result ranks you as the second strongest Fracción. Is that so bad?" Kali gritted her teeth and sent another bala towards the already destroyed wall. Then she sighed. "That's not true. We were the only ones who used resurrección. Who knows, maybe the others were stronger. It was a pointless match. And I still managed to lose" Sun-Sun frowned slightly. "Oh, Kali, sometimes you're as stubbornly stupid as Mila-Rose and Apache. If it was pointless then there's no need to worry, right? Honestly..." Kali said nothing. Sun-Sun closed her eyes and, putting a sleeve over her mouth said. "Rumour has it Aizen has some news for us, Fracción, in todays meeting. And, Haribel-sama seems to believe you're out of trouble, despite Aizen's slight annoyance towards you and your loud-mouthed Espada's attitude." Kali's face turned quickly to Sun-Sun's. "What do you mean?" Sun-Sun chuckled. "After yesterday, I highly doubt Aizen will dispose of you. You've proven to be strong and, well, both you and your Espada are of use to him, as the rest of us. And, please, pull that grimace off your face, it makes you look so plain and dog-like". Kali smirked at this last comment. Then a blast of spiritual pressure grabbed both their attentions. Kali sighed. "Guess they're back at it. Who's fighting?" She asked, turning to Sun-Sun. She was probably the best Fracción when it came to identifying spiritual pressure. "Tersa... Ggio...and, oh, you will love this, those annoying boys you seem to enjoy hanging around with so much". The two Arrancar exchanged glances and, in a heartbeat dashed towards the source of pressure. As they got there, they found Abirama had joined, and that there was no sign of Shawlong, DiRoy or Nakeem. Ggio was fighting Ford, whilst Edrad clashed swords with Abirama. Tersa just stood on the sidelines, watching. "So...why?" asked Kali. Tersa shrugged. "Boredom, I believe. And, I see you're ok" Kali nodded. "You don't look too bad yourself, blondie." Tersa smiled slightly, looking back. They then felt many spiritual pressures appear. "Sun-Sun! Where the hell have you been? The Espada meeting is almost over, which means we have to be there soon!" Shouted Mila-Rose. "Yeah, Sun-Sun! Why the heck did you conceal your spiritual pressure?" Demanded Apache. Sun-Sun just smiled. "You both look so unattractive when you're mad. Which, I must say, is most of the time". Tersa and Kali laughed as Haribel's Arrancar kept fighting. "Well, it's nice to see you're back to having only one hole through your gut. Sorry about that but, you really had me there for a minute. If only you hadn't let your guard down, huh? Oh well, next time, right?" Ggio taunted, shielding his zampakuto. It took all of Kali self control to just stare back. "I'd love to stay and chat Ggio, but, Grimmjow's waiting". With this said, she started in the direction of the main room, her five comrades following suit.

Outside the doors, she stood next to the others, avoiding Ggio's taunting eyes. "You know, he's kinda cute" Kali's eyes widened as she turned to look at Mila. "What?" Mila jerked a thumb in the direction of the cat-like Arrancar. "You know, him. He's kinda cute. Surely cute enough for some tension relieving." Kali stared at her wide eyed as Apache burst out laughing. "Nah, don't bother suggesting. Kali only has eyes for Grimmjow." Edrad received an immediate back punch in the face for his comment. "You do realise you're just proving his point, right?" Said Ford, smiling. Kali made a tsk sound. "As if. Edrad's just jealous Grimmjow rarely even addresses him directly. Bet he has as big a crush on him as Shawlong over there" Apache and Ford laughed, as well as some of the other Fracción. Then, turning to Mila, "If he's so cute, go ahead. You look like you could do with some 'tension relieving' yourself". Mila growled but said nothing, as the other Fracción sniggered again. Then the doors opened, showing it was time to join the meeting. Kali gulped. She had avoided her master all morning. And as soon as she found his eyes, she felt like doing just that. Suddenly the roof seemed like a reeeally nice place to be.

To Kali's surprise however, two amazing things happened. One, she was not reprimanded in any way, shape or form. Two, she was praised. Praised by Aizen himself. As she stood before him, one knee dug into the floor, head bowed down, Ggio, Abirama and Tersa next to her, in the same manor. "I want to congratulate all Fracción, but especially you four. It seems you have almost, if not totally, surpassed the abilities of a lieutenant. You may rise now." In slight shock, Kali turned to look at Tersa, who seemed as relieved as she was. He had also been dreading this, and avoiding Nnoitora for the day. In his case it was worse, as Nnoitora only had one Fracción. They all stood up and went back to their spots. For the first time, Kali dared look at her master. And she was hugely relieved when she saw the huge smirk on his face.

"Ha! That was fan-fucking-tastic! In your damn face, Aizen!" Kali rolled her eyes. Ever since they had left the meeting, Grimmjow had been waltzing around the room saying things like that. She was quickly growing bored...and annoyed. However, Grimmjow seemed to calm down after this last comment. "However... you four could do with some more training, don 't cha think?" He asked, signalling towards Edrad, Ford, Nakeem and DiRoy. They began to protest but Grimmjow's death glare made the words die in their mouths. They all rose and left, Nakeem being the only one to remain silent, bowing before he left. Kali then went back to staring at Grimmjow, as she sat on his bed, her chin resting in her hand, a bored expression on her face. "Any orders, Grimmjow?" Asked Shawlong. Grimmjow sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, you can leave". Shawlong's eyes darted to Kali, who just stared back. She then smirked. She had no intention of leaving, basically because she knew this annoyed Shawlong .much. This made Shawlong frown, but he did as he was told. As he did, Grimmjow walked towards the bed. "Move it" He said as he fell back on the bed, almost squashing his Fracción, who was now on the corner of the bed. "What the hell was that for, asswhole?" She shouted as she hit his head with a pillow. Seeing as she got no reaction, she struck again. This time, however, he grabbed the pillow and sent it flying to the ground, ripping it in the process. Then, next thing Kali knew, he had her pinned to the bed. "Can't you stay fucking still and quiet for more than a goddam second?" He growled. Kali smirked "Since when are you a fan of either? And why the heck are _you _tired? I don't recall you fighting anyone or doing anything other than sitting on your lazy ass all day" Grimmjow frowned slightly. "Oi, less of that attitude! I didn't sleep last night. And, since when do I have to give _you_ any explanations? Shut up already" And with this said he slumped on top of her. Kali struggled under him until she managed to move herself to a sitting position. She was about to shout at Grimmjow when she noticed he was out cold. _Damn...He must've had more than one sleepless night if he fell asleep that fast. _And, as she stared down at her Espada, she unconsciously started running her hands through his sky blue hair. _He looks so peaceful. So handsome..._ She pulled her hand away, turning away, mentally slapping herself for that thought. And then she remembered the teasing from earlier, which only made it worse. However, she eventually looked back at him, and she felt her stomach getting lighter. Edrad had probably been right. If Kali had to choose any mate she desired, Grimmjow would most likely be her choice. He had a personality which, despite clashing with hers, fit her well. They had similar ways of thinking and acting. And, well, she could not deny his appeal to her.

As she stared longingly at him, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She was about to move but Grimmjow's eyes shot open. Grunting, he got up lazily. "Who is it?" He half growled, half asked. A small voice outside informed him he was required. "Fine, fine! Jeez" He then focused his sight, noticing Kali there. "Oh...hello there. Er...wait...I'm awake, so...why the hell are you in my room, kid?" Kali immediately bore her teeth at the nickname. "Well... you kinda fell asleep on me, you idiot! And, who the hell are you calling a kid? I'm almost as old as you!" He stared at her blankly, ignoring the last comment. "I what?". "Are you deaf as well as stupid? You fell asleep on me!" Grimmjow frowned. "That's odd." Then he smirked, darkly. "I normally sleep _with_ women, not on top of them. But I guess that works too, huh?" He neared Kali. However, as he was about to wrap his arm around her, she used sonido and, as she got to the door said. "You've just been called so I suggest you hurry, _Master_." With this said, she left, mad at how flushed her face was feeling and how fast her stupid heart was pumping blood.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you to everyone reading the story, hope it's interesting. From this chapter on, the story starts following the bleach episodes, meaning the next chapter is about Grimmjow's little trip to the world of the living and so on.**

**Please review, and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach ^^**

**Chapter 7 **

Sun-Sun opened her eyes, focusing on the false day lit sky of Haribels' wing in Las Noches. Hueco Mundo was so boring. And all she could do there, at their wing, was fight or talk with her comrades. Neither appealed to her. And Haribel had left that morning, leaving her with her two noisy comrades and a soon to be migraine. She stood up, adjusting her long, elegant uniform. The Hueco Mundo was in serious need of some entertainment. At least when she was a hollow, she had to look out for her life most of the time, so there wasn't much time to be bored. But now, going out and deliberately picking a fight wasn't even half as entertaining. She turned to look at one of the big, dark doors, which she knew led to Grimmjow's wing. A smile crept across her face. Something was always going on there. The sexta Espada, as well as all of his Fracción, had personalities which were too loud and crashing to not make a scene. Without a word, she disappeared.

When she arrived, to her displeasure, there was nothing going on. In fact, she only felt three spiritual pressures. They were all coming from the room next to the main room. Sun-Sun opened the door, only to find Tersa, Ylfordt and Kali sat on the floor, looking at something. They all briefly turned to the newcomer and then back to what they were staring at. Sun-Sun edged closer. Her eyes stared curiously at the box which, she guessed, Kali had been hiding under her bed. She examined the contents. "What...is that?" Kali looked at her, smiling slightly. "This, Sun-Sun, is how I manage to not die of boredom." Sun-Sun looked confused. As Tersa put back a strange object which had two circles on each side and was united by a semi-circled piece of plastic, some form of strings leaving each circle, he explained. "They are gadgets from the world of the living. These here are called headbones" "Headphones, you idiot" Corrected Ford, earning a snigger from Kali. Sun-Sun stared. "And what are they for?" Kali smiled, bringing out a small device, which had a flat screen and a round surface with a circle in the centre. "For this. This is an mp3 player. It stores music in it. You use the headphones to listen" Sun-Sun didn't seem to impressed. "You mean that noise humans enjoy so much? Utterly pointless." Kali frowned. "You're weird, Sun-Sun." "On the contrary. You seem to be the weird one. You're a hollow, yet you have things humans use and do things humans do". Kali sighed. "We were once human, ya know? Though in some hollow's cases, I can't quite picture it." She said, thinking about Ulquiorra. Sun-Sun closed her eyes. " We _were_. That is in the past now. Why would you want to listen to music or read that philosophy nonesense? It's pointless. However, if it entertains you, I guess you're better off than the rest of us. Anyway, seeing as you aren't fighting, I'm going to the segunda's wing. They are also quite entertaining to watch". With this said, she left. Kali glared at the door. Tersa just stared at it. "I believe she is somewhat right. It is odd that you take interest in human things." This made her snap. "Well, fine! It's none of your God damn business anyway, so just beat it!" And with this she shut the box and shoved it under the simple bed. Both Arrancar stared at her as she brushed past them and jumped out the window. _Idiots. Who's asking them, anyway? As if we had something better to do with our pointless existence. _She used sonido against the tower wall to push herself away and put her index and middle finger to each side of her zampakuto, chanting "Ruge, Esfinge". As she transformed, a pair of golden wings appeared, easing her into a horizontal flight, away from the unnaturally big castle she had been forced to make her home. As she stared down at the lifeless world she existed in, the hollow feeling inside her only grew. It made her sad, in a way. Empty. But then a thought occurred to her. Or more like an image came to mind. Grimmjow. In a bizarre way, he had given purpose to her life. At least more purpose than just meaninglessly eating hollows in order to not recess. And that was better than nothing. She grew curious, sometimes. As to how she had died. As to what her reason of death had been. She had always had a feeling it must have had to do with betrayal. And this feeling could explain her acceptance to protect him. She sometimes had the feeling that, in another life, she may have betrayed someone hugely. And now she was repaying her dept.

Her ears perked as she heard a sound underneath her. She descended, nearing the sound. And,as her feet came into contact with the ground, she saw no other than Grimmjow, his clothes slightly splattered with blood, his zampakuto in one hand, his other smearing the blood on his face, trying to rid himself of it. She sheathed her zampakuto, her release disappearing. Grimmjow grinned at her. "How you doing, kid? Missed me back there, huh?" Kali twitched slightly. "As if. Don't flatter yourself. I happened to be flying by" After a short silence, she added. "Why are you here?" Grimmjow looked away, shaking his sword, splattering the blood everywhere. And as she observed him, the weird realisation of how attractive he looked in the light of the moon struck her. She shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts, focusing on the lack of colour of their world. Damn, even the blood was black in Hueco Mundo. He turned to her, sideways. "Ulquiorra... he's there now in the world of the living. And I'm stuck here." Kali approached him. "That means we will soon have the opportunity you were seeking, right?" He turned to look at her fully, a dangerously determined and curious expression on his face. "You mean, you won't contradict me when the time comes?" There was silence. This caught Kali completely off guard. Would she? Of course she would! But... She looked away, and then back at him, only to notice he was right in front of her now, eyes narrowing dangerously at her. If she had feline ears right now, they'd be flat down, her tail between her legs. Grimmjow was not asking. He was _daring_ her to defy him. For a moment, just like in herself, she saw the cat-like features of the man in front of her: imagined his sharp fangs, his ears standing on end, his tail swaying like a razor sharp pendulum. "No, Grimmjow" Kali almost felt like punching herself, as her words came out in a soft, terrified whisper. His deep light blue orbs still bore into hers, giving her that feeling they always gave her. Like she couldn't breathe, like there was a strange pressure on her chest. _Like I would follow him to the ends of the Hueco Mundo if need be... _It hurt her pride beyond what could be put into words. And when he finally grinned and pulled her close, whispering "Of course you wont." she hated the sense of relief she felt. However, she hated herself even more when she closed her eyes to feel the closeness of her master to her. That is why she was caught completely off guard when he wrapped his arm around her waist and bit down on her neck, making her yelp in (she would never admit) pleasure. She immediately pulled away. "What..I...you...Grimmjow!" Grimmjow just laughed at the flustered female, who, despite herself, could not utter a rational sentence. He put an arm around her and, ruffling her hair, said "C'mon. Wanna see what sorta story Ulquiorra has ready for us" using sonido as soon as he finished. "Hey!" She shouted, chasing after him.

As they were walking back, they encountered no other than Nnoitora, who was shouting at a defenceless Tersa, who lay awkwardly on the ground. Kali resisted the urge to run to his aid, but glared at the quinta. As Tersa's weary eyes met Kali's, Nnoitora noticed their presence. "Well, well. Hello there _sexta_. Quite an interesting show your Fracción put up the other day. But, I guess, having so many, at least one of them had to be worth something. Who knows, if you're not careful, maybe she'll take your place." Kali growled. "Oh, what's this? Cat got claws?" Nnoitora taunted, stepping closer to Kali. Grimmjow growled. "Back off, bastard". Nnoitora grinned at this. "Territorial are we, Grimmy boy? Perhaps she'd rather serve someone stronger than you?" Next thing, Kali was infront of Grimmjow, sword clashing with Nnoitora's Santa Teresa, originally aimed at Grimmjow. She growled again. Nnoitora stared, surprised, but then smirked. "I guess she's better tamed than I thought." He pulled his sword away, and started walking off. As he passed Grimmjow, he said "You best keep her on a leash though. Who knows what may happen with that jumpy attitude of hers. She could get killed." grinning at the last part. Grimmjow's eyes bore into him like daggers, his teeth in a snarl, challenging him like a panther about to fight. Then, in a growl only Nnoitora heard, he said, venom dripping from every word. "Dare so much as touch her, and you will never see the moon again". Nnoitora smirked, gripping his sword but then frowned slightly at the sight of Tousen. "We'll continue this some other time, Grimmjow. Weaklings like you should be put in their place. Tersa! Let's go!".

Ylfordt and the rest of his comrades found Grimmjow and Kali near the big doors, in the middle of an argument. "Let it be the last time you do that, am I making myself fucking clear?!" Grimmjow shouted, so loud Ylfordt was positive everyone on the main wing of Las Noches had heard. Kali, however, did not back down. "I'm your Fracción! It is my duty to protect you!" " Protect me?! Don't make me laugh, kid! What on earth are you going to do against an Espada, huh? Especially Nnoitora! I mean, if it were Araniero, maybe you'd stand a chance but, Nnoitora?! Get a grip, kid! He could've crushed you!". "Crushed me?! What do you think I-" Ford's eyes went wide and all six Fracción fell silent, Shawlong concealing a smile, as Grimmjow punched Kali in the face, almost knocking her over. "I thought we had agreed you would stop contradicting me. Do as you're told". He growled darkly, his eyes shadowy, cold, lethal. Showing the side of Grimmjow which made him the sexta. The impersonation of violence, the very core of destruction.

However, despite enjoying the show, Ford could feel Shawlongs' annoyance. Shawlong had started to actively hate Kali, of that he was quite sure. It was true their Espada only truly showed concern for her. But, then again, she was the only female. Ford only saw it natural. And, after all, she was the only one who did things like defy an Espada or Aizen for Grimmjow, or speak her mind, no matter what. And she was also the one who got the worst end of the stick with Grimmjow's anger. Even now, as she turned to look at her master again, Ford could clearly see the defiance in her eyes. And he could also see the twisted satisfaction Grimmjow got from her rebelious attitude. It was blatantly obvious he loved it.

Ford sighed as Shawlong spoke. "Do not argue with Grimmjow. You should be glad you are still alive" . Shawlong just _had _to make a comment. And Grimmjow was likely to answer, as he was attacking Kali now. "And you're one to talk! Kali at least was here, where the fuck were the rest of you?!" And, there, he had said it. It was interesting how it worked. Grimmjow could beat, shout, cuss, annoy and ridicule Kali to his damn heart's content, but whoever else dared to was sure to pay. A week after the tournament, he had a good go at Ggio for approaching Kali. Ford smiled as he remembered:

_**Grimmjow released his spiritual pressure, causing the smaller male Arrancar to fall to his knees, shock-filled eyes. He then, in one swift move, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall, causing a thin line of blood to trickle down Ggio's mouth. "Listen here, you annoying piece of shit: If I ever catch you lurking around my wing again, for anything other than an official purpose, I swear for all that's real I will crush that Goddam skull of yours with my fucking foot, you got that?!" Ggio had attempted to swallow, and made an effort to nod. Kali stood on the sidelines, probably torn between enjoying the view and feeling somewhat embarrassed and confused at Grimmjow's actions. Grimmjow let him go and turned to leave, leaving Ford, Shawlong, Kali and Ggio behind.**_

Aizen hadn't been too pleased at Grimmjow's actions, but, nevertheless, had said nothing of the matter. Ford was sure in a twisted way he may had even enjoyed finding out a hollow could feel such a strong sense of property and jealousy.

"And what the heck are you grinning at?!" Ford was snapped out of his thoughts by Grimmjow, who was now eyeing him, as well as the rest of his comrades. He wiped the grin off his face. "Drifted off. I apologize, Grimmjow". Grimmjow muttered a "Whatever" and started making his way to the meeting room. Ford exchanged a look with Kali. Ulquiorra would be showing them the information he obtained from the world of the living. And both Fracción knew that the contents of his report would largely influence their near future. Kali sighed and nodded forward as she walked, indicating for Ford to follow. Ford walked in, secretly excited at the prospect of going to the world of the living.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We have returned, Lord Aizen". Ulquiorra announced, Yammi behind, in a state which made some of the Arrancar snigger. "Ulquiorra, Yammi, welcome back. Ulquiorra, show us what you experienced in the worlds of the living". Asked Aizen in his relaxed, distant manner.

"Here you are, see for yourselves." Said the stoic Arrancar, crushing his eyeball, his expression unchanging, blank. Kali winced slightly. She couldn't understand how he could do that every. single .time. Aizen smiled. "Ah, I see. So you have decided he wasn't worth killing." "Yes. Orders were to kill whoever we thought to be an obstacle. And we learnt he was not." Not a second later, Grimmjow was sniggering darkly "You're soft, Ulquiorra! If it had been me I would've killed both of them with the first strike. What's wrong with you?" Ulquiorra turned to the other Arrancar, but said nothing. Kali bit down on her lip, whilst the rest of the sexta's Fracción smiled in agreement with their master. _Grimmjow. And you ask me if I have a death wish... _She hated her masters one sided rivalry with the cuarta. It was ridiculous. Grimmjow went on "What the hell were you thinking?! If killing him was part of the orders then you and that oaf should've killed him, right?! RIGHT?!" He asked, this time standing, looking for the support of his comrades. Most of the Espada nodded. And, (_of course_), Shawlong spoke calmly, supporting his master "And I agree. The boy stood up to you, you should've killed him regardless." This seemed to push Grimmjow's mood further "Exactly! And, look at you Yammi, you're a mess! Seems to me like it's not he wasn't worth killing, more like you guys could not kill him!" To more than one Arrancar's surprise, Yammi spoke in a composed manor "Grimmjow, It was clear what happened. It was the guy in clogs and that damned girl who beat me up!" "Pathetic!" Grimmjow spat out. "An idiot in wooden shoes and a female beat you! That is just embarrassing". Kali's eye twitched, and she saw Haribel's eyes narrow from across the room, and heard the clear growls coming from Mila-Rose and Apache. Grimmjow, however, just grinned. And Yammi lost all composure, nearing the sexta. "Pathetic?!" Kali was ready to use sonido, hand on her sword, but Ulquiorra stepped in. "Grimmjow, I don't think you understand. That boy is of no danger to us, yet. Lord Aizen isn't worried about his current abilities and believes he may be of use to us in the future." After this point, the meeting became, as always, a boring rant, which that day revolved around Ichigo Kurosaki and his power, which only seemed to anger Grimmjow more. Kali's stomach turned as she saw the imaginary wheels in his head turning, as she deduced what decision he was reaching.

And, as expected, he burst "But what if he turns stronger than you predicted and turns against us?! What about your fucking plan then, huh?!" Ulquiorra, as impassive as always, merely glanced at the heated Espada. "If that were to happen, I'll get rid of them. That is all, Grimmjow. You can't complain about that, can you?" "Then, it is decided." Cut in Aizen. "I shall leave it in your hands. Do whatever you decide is best, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra bowed "Thank you, Lord Aizen." Grimmjow gritted his teeth, and got up, leaving the first, as always.

As they all followed the Espada down the hall, towards their wing, DiRoy was being even more annoying than usual, at least from Kali's point of view. "This meeting aside.. man, that chick, the orange haired one. She sure had some boobies, right? Right? I mean, they were like, "Bam", you know? Like, in your face! Like-" "BAM!" Grimmjow stopped, as did the rest of his Fracción, to see Di Roy slowly pushing himself up from the ground, a small hole on the wall behind him coming into view as the dust cleared. "What the hell was that for, Kali?! What the crap did I do now?" Grimmjow turned to Kali, who was cracking her knuckles, an annoyed expression on her face. "If I hear one more diminishing comment towards a female today, I think I might just burst." She then glared ever-so-slightly at Shawlong and then Grimmjow. This made Grimmjow smirk. _Guess the 'you were defeated by a woman' comment didn't go down too well. _"Sure. I think you're just jealous." Grunted Di Roy, stretching as he stood up. "Cause even though you have a big rack, you're scary, so no one ever finds you attractive". Kali turned to him and laughed dryly. "If it's guys like you who's attention I'm lacking, I think I'm doing a pretty darn good job." Ford and Edrad laughed. Even Shawlong smirked slightly. DiRoy glared at her as she turned to walk on, the rest of the group also moving. "Come on, brother. Give it a rest" Joked Ford. DiRoy glared at him. "Enough with the 'brother' thing already!" DiRoy then looked Kali up and down. It sure was a shame she was such a bitch. A huge shame. Di Roy gulped and stopped looking at her, rushing after them, as Grimmjow turned to glare at him slightly. That was the other issue. Kali was definitely off limits.

As they got to Grimmjow's door, he turned to them. "You all know what comes now, right? Meet me there in an hour" Ylfordt smiled proudly. "So we're going then? Great". Edrad and DiRoy both seemed pumped. "Alright!" Shawlong just stood, pleased, Nakeem as silent as him. Grimmjow turned to Kali and gave her a warning glare. She did not like this. But she had no choice. She nodded. "See you then" And, with this, he disappeared.

The night was cool, a gentle breeze swaying Kali's hair as they made it to Karakura, where an impatient Grimmjow awaited. "Did anyone see you?" _Of course, that's why we're here, smartass._ Kali thought, but knew better than to speak. Shawlong shook his head. "Good. Now, turn on your Pesquisas. Anyone with spiritual pressure, I don't care what level, will be destroyed. Am I clear?" "Yes, Grimmjow!" They all said in unison. DiRoy was the first to disappear. "I'll follow the idiot. Don't want him spoiling this" And with this, Grimmjow disappeared after him. Ford smirked and, with a small fair-well reverence to Kali, also disappeared. The four Arrancar left focused. Kali and Shawlong immediately noticed the same pressure. "He's mine. Nakeem and I will take them on. You two go for the ones at the far end." Shawlong commanded. Kali barked "Who died and made you king? I'll go wherever the heck I-" Shawlong and Nekeem both disappeared before she could finish her sentence. Edrad laughed. "Let's go, Kali. You two can fight over who's better later". She closed her eyes but agreed, following his comrade towards the two far off spiritual pressures, not all that fussed about not getting the stronger opponent. She just wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Little did she know how long this night was going to be.

They appeared before two shinigami. The closest one, bald, a wicked grin crossing his features, held himself confidently, almost looking eager to enter battle. The one next to him, though less threatening in appearance, seemed to share his companion's anticipation. They were both strong fighters. And, by their attitude, Kali could almost guess which squad they belonged to. The closest one grinned. "It seems like we're in luck, Yumichika. Not one but two Arrancar. Oh boy, this is going to be fun." He said, grinning. His comrade smiled. "Don't get so eager Ikkaku." Edrad was about to speak but then he felt it, exchanging glances with Kali. "What's wrong?" Ikkaku asked. Edrad turned to them. "It seems DiRoy has been defeated. Whoever went up against him was fortunate. He was terribly incompetent as an Arrancar. A real disgrace. Sadly, you two will not be so 'lucky', right 19?" Kali nodded absent-mindedly, studying them both. Now she knew their names, it was clear who they were. However, they both had spiritual pressures which had the same level of that of a lieutenant. So...why were they lower ranked officers? Was Aizen's comparison between them and shinigami that far off? She frowned slightly. This caught Yumichika's attention. "Are you worried, Arrancar? Unlike your friend, you look like you'd rather be elsewhere." Kali just stared blankly at him. Then, briefly turning to Edrad, said "Baldy's all yours. See ya later" then disappeared, immediately appearing next to Yumichika. Yumichika was fast, but not enough to counter, and was sent flying into the walls of the nearest house. Kali did not waist time and struck again, her blade missing him by mere millimetres. "Yumichika!" Shouted his friend, but was quickly silenced by Edrad. Yumichinka landed on a roof top, Kali quickly joining him. He smiled, wiping some blood that had splattered on his face. "Hm, I'm glad you chose to fight me, Arrancar. I'd hate to fight your comrade, he is so ugly. You, on the other hand, could even be called pretty, if only you weren't a hollow." Kali stared at him oddly. Yumichika laughed, delighted. "I guess you're speechless, due to my beauty. It's hardly surprising. I am, after al-" "Is everything you say stupid or are you making an effort on my behalf, princess?" Yumichika did not appreciate the comment. "I must say, for someone as good looking as you, your mouth is tremendously ugly. And who are you calling princess?!" Kali laughed lightly, not able to help herself. "Yumichika, was it? I do apologize for my foul language, I guess it's not very lady like. But, then again" She reappeared above him, striking so hard she destroyed the whole left side of a roof "I'm not what you'd call a lady!" Yumichika yelped and dodged at the last minute, however taking her kick in the stomach and her slash on his right arm. He glared at her, flash stepping away. "You certainly are not! Though your movements are graceful, your manners are as appalling as your language!" Kali ignored and attacked again. He blocked. Their swords clashed again. And again. "So, how about you show me your shikai?" The Arrancar inquired. Yumichika smirked. "Why? Do you have any intention of showing me yours? Besides, you haven't even introduced yourself!" Kali's eye twitched, and she grabbed his arm, sending him flying into the air, just missing him by inches as she planned on slamming her foot down on his back. "You say I'm rude? Well you're clueless! At least I bother researching you shinigami! I know you're Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat officer of squad 11, lead by Kenpachi Zaraki. You, on the other hand, don't even seem to know us Arrancar do not have a shikai or a bankai. Here's some Arrancar lessons for ya. This is called a cero!" She shouted, taking some distance and sending a galaxy shaped turquoise cero towards him. Yumichika's eyes widened. As the dust cleared, Kali smirked at the beaten shinigami. He pushed himself up, glaring at her. "Fine, you leave me no choice. Behold, Fujikujaku!" His blade reacted to the call, splitting into four blades. But something was off. As if the zampakuto did not agree with it's master. However, soon the shinigami was on her, forcing her to counter. She decided to show her swords true form, her three bladed wrist armour appearing on her right arm, her short sword appearing on her left. "Is that all your release is?" Yumichika taunted, as their blades crashed. "As if. This is my zampakuto's form. If I used resurrección, this fight would not even be worth it." This seemed to anger Yumichika. "Don't talk as if you know me Arrancar, you know nothing!" Their blades clashed again, but Kali managed to cut Yumichika yet again.

From the corner of his eye, Yumichika could see Ikkaku had disappeared into the sky. And then the Arrancar's eyes widened. It was only a moment though. Then she focused again on the battle. They had been at it for a while, but she never seemed to tire. It was as if it was mere training to her. _It can't be... It's impossible... _He had underestimated her. If he didn't use that soon, he'd be dead._ She hasn't even released! But captain Zaraki..._"You know, I know an Arrancar you'd love. His name's Charlotte. And he's as queer as you!" She shouted, bringing him back. However, as he jumped back, she sent a small red missile at him. "And this, shinigami... is a bala!" She sent another, and another.

Kali smirked as she felt Ford's spiritual pressure increase. Yumichika felt it too, but did not miss a step as he countered the Arrancar, however failing to cut her. The battle was going bad. He was a mess and she had barely a few scratches. And what was with that stupidly strong skin of hers? Kali then appeared above him, then bellow. Above. The side. Bellow. And turquoise again. Yumichika was able to block most of it with his zampakuto, but took more damage than he could handle. He coughed up blood. As the dust cleared, he saw the silhouette of the Arrancar who would soon kill him if he didn't use his true zampakuto. She neared him, her zampakuto returning to it's usual form. "As for my name, as you seem so keen, is Kali. Shizanne Kali, Arrancar 19." And then, as she was about to swing at him, her ears perked up, her senses shooting into a state of alert.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, next chapter! Special thanks to ****Bonnie Fritz** **for her awesome reviews, thanks to xiaolinfan17 and thanks to all the favourites, follows and readers ****:) Hope you keep liking the story.**

**I still don't own Bleach!**

Chapter 9 

The spiritual pressures. Before she had noticed Edrad's. Now the first to reach her was Ford's. Then Shawlong and Nakeem almost simultaneously. All gone. Vanished. _Ford...no...Ford! _She used her pesquisa but could not sense him. He was gone. However, she didn't have much time to feel sorry, as she immediately felt another spiritual pressure. One which meant bad news. _That spiritual pressure..._ As she turned, Kali saw a garganta open up, two men in it's entrance. _Tousen_. Kali's eyes narrowed, and then she heard the shinigami gasp. Of course he would recognize the former shinigami captain.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow abandoned battle "Hey, where are you going?!" He demanded. Grimmjow turned slightly. "Home, to the Hueco Mundo." "No you're not! You come here, destroy my town, hurt my friends and then leave? Come back here and finish this!" Grimmjow ignored the boy briefly, as another Arrancar appeared next to them. Her arrival seemed to relieve the male Arrancar somewhat. She was shorter than the others, with long blue hair held in a plait and a uniform similar to Grimmjow's. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. If she was alive then... were any of his friends injured? Or worse? Ichigo's blood was boiling. "You gotta be kidding me! Come back here, Arrancar! This fight isn't over till I say so!" Grimmjow turned slightly, annoyed. "The only reason you're alive is cause I'm leaving, so get over it! Next time, I'll kill you for sure, soul reaper! I'd say you have about two or three attacks left in you so, consider this your lucky day. Cause... if I had used my release mode, you wouldn't have stood a chance! Don't forget my name soul reaper: Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Pray you never hear it again!" With this said, the two Arrancar and former captain disappeared, leaving Ichigo on the ground, beat up, defeated and humiliated.

The walk back was silent. No, not only silent. It was the kind of silence that hides deep in your core and tears you from the inside out. The kind of silence filled with noise, anger, doubt...and uncertainty. Kali walked behind the other two men, her head low. They were all gone. All her comrades. More importantly, Ylfordt Granz was gone. Gone for good. Dead. She was the only one left. And who knew what fate awaited her and her master back in Hueco Mundo. She hated Grimmjow right now. Despised him, absolutely loathed him. She hated how right now all he seemed to be thinking about was that damned shinigami kid. She hated how, even now, the realisation and consequence of his actions didn't seem to quite dawn on him. And he dared ask if she had a death wish... "Glad to see you're alive, kid." She glared at his back, as if trying to burn another hole through him, hating the casualty in his words. For not so much the first time ever, she almost wished she wasn't his Fracción.

As they walked into Aizen's room, Kali could feel every pair of eyes in the room bore into them, follow them. She saw Nnoitora's grin, Ulquiorra's impassive stare, Mila-Rose's questioning gaze. And, as they stood before Aizen, all the energy in her seemed to drain under the magnificence of the man. One look into his hard brown eyes told her all she needed to know. _Fuck...we are so very screwed._ "Welcome back, Grimmjow... Arrancar 19". Kali resisted the urge to gulp. Why was he referring to her by her number? "Don't you have anything to say?" Demanded Tousen. Grimmjow shrugged. "Not really" Kali's eyes darted to her master. _Not now Grimmjow...not now! _"It's ok Kaname. I'm sure Grimmjow's actions were just an attempt to please me, but then he got a bit carried away. Right, Grimmjow?" Asked Aizen. Kali's eyes darted back to her master, her throat dry. "Yes my lord" Kali was about to breathe when Tousen went to grab Grimmjow. She moved to step in between them, but could not move. She almost glared at Aizen. "Please Lord Aizen, let me execute the traitor!" "The fuck's your problem?" Demanded Grimmjow. "Enough Kaname" Grimmjow shoved him off. "Nice try! You hate me, it's why you're doing this. You'd actually kill me if you could!" "Any disrupter of the peace, must be executed. Unlike you... I kill with purpose". Kali jumped to sprint, her hand moving to reach her zampakuto, but fell flat on her knees against the former 5th division captain and watched helplessly as her master's arm was cut off before everyone's eyes, shreaking "GRIMMJOW!" Grimmjow screamed in pain, as Tousen used kido to burn the severed arm. Kali stared in horror at her now blood-stained master, wanting to assassinate Aizen for using Kaname once again. She would rip him to shreds. She would... As Grimmjow was about to strike Tousen, Aizen spoke. "Grimmjow...if you do this, I will be forced to reprimand you. Now... leave." Grimmjow growled. But, after a brief glance at his horrified Fracción, he sheathed his sword and turned. "Kali" He growled as he walked past her. As she stood, shakily, and was about to follow, Aizen spoke. "Now, where do you think you're going... Arrancar 19?" Kali looked up at Aizen, beginning to actually feel true fear now. "What do you mean? She's my Fracción! She goes wherever I go" Grimmjow growled. Aizen smiled and shook his head. "No, Grimmjow. As one of the punishments for your insubordination, Arrancar 19 will no longer be your Fracción. Given tonight's actions, I doubt you will mind her absence. It shall soon be decided where she will serve in my army." A wave of pure, sheer terror swept the female Arrancar as she heard his words. For a moment, it was like time had stopped. She could feel her blood pulsating through her throat, could almost taste her blood. _Stop being Grimmjow's Fracción? No! Anything but that!_ "Aizen-sama. I-" The air was completely knocked out of her system, as she failed to utter another word. Aizen gave her a sympathetic look filled with mock. More than any other time, Kali wished Gin were there.

Grimmjow stood frozen in place, staring at the scene before him, as if not believing it was happening. Watching his Fracción struggle for air in front of his very eyes. He reacted when he saw her cough violently, her black blood contrasting with the white floors of the throne room. He stomped towards Aizen, but a wave of spiritual pressure weighed him down. "Now... Grimmjow. What did we just talk about?" He stared hardly at the blue haired Arrancar and then at his fallen Fracción, a warning clear in his eyes. "Leave. Now" Grimmjow briefly looked at Kali, who has still being held in an invisible iron grip. And understood. The authority in Aizen's voice grew to a menacing point. And Kali would've sworn something broke inside of her as she watched Grimmjow exit the huge room, without so much as a glance in her direction. She lay, shell-shocked, still staring at the ground, oblivious of the unspoken words between the two men. No longer struggling. "Arrancar 19" She slowly turned to Aizen. "You have proven to be of use in these past weeks and, have again proved it tonight. You have been moved to the central wing of Las Noches. There you shall await further orders." "But I-" Kali's eyes widened as she was once again hit by the man's power, the invisible hand squeezing harder. She could feel her lungs swelling for air, her sight going blurry, her ears about to burst. And she could see them. The faces of every single Arrancar in the room. She saw Haribel and her Fracción's disapproval for Aizen's actions... Ggio's uncertainty... Tersa's fear, Nnoitora's wide grin... Barrigan's indifference... Zommari's sorrow...and, Ulquiorra's...pity? _Does he pity me? Am I that pathetic? _When Aizen finally let go, it took all of Kali's power to not collapse on the ground completely. She stood shakily and, bowing, also left the room.

She wondered aimlessly in the pitch black corridors. She hadn't intended to, but she had ended up in the old part of Las Noches, away from any other Arrancar. The broken feeling in her chest had now given way to a stinging pain, as if glass had broken, and now it were suck inside her, slowly cutting through her, draining her. She felt so betrayed...so alone...defenceless... "Weak" She mumbled, naming the feeling. She truly disgusted herself. Where was her attitude? Why was she not seeking Grimmjow to punch the life out of him? Why was she instead wondering aimlessly in the dark like a stupid, scared child? How had it happened? How had she grown so dependant on another hollow? What had she hoped for? Friendship? Understanding? Safety? Maybe Sun-Sun had been right. Maybe she had wasted so much time reading about humans she had forgot she was no longer one of them. She had been willing to do anything for Grimmjow... forgetting she had never known the Arrancar to ever care about her in the first place. And this had been proven then and there. _He didn't care about any of us... We meant absolutely nothing to him. We were mere soldiers to him... just like to Aizen. _Maybe it was better that way. Maybe she was better off on her own.

It was what in Hueco Mundo time would be considered dawn when she started heading back. And, as she dragged her tired feet, there was a constant nagging feeling at the back of her head, alerting her, telling her she had to get out of there. That she should not be in that area. But she ignored it. It was only when a tall, slim shadow towered over her, that her brain processed the warning. "Why, hello there, kitty. Are you lost?".


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok, this chapter's short and, well, it's a bit depressing. Hope you, er, I guess saying 'enjoy it' is a bit cold, so I'll stick to 'hope you appreciate it'.**

**Thanks once again to everyone reading and following the story and special thanks to the reviewers! I appreciate your reviews very much!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always:I do not own Bleach**

Chapter 10

Kali's brain had asked many things of her when Nnoitora Gilga had appeared. It had asked even more when the Arrancar had grabbed her by the collar and smashed her into the hard, cold floor. And it had basically been barking orders at her when he had started punching her so fast her tired eyes could barely follow the movement. But it was as if her body did not want to answer to the call. And, whilst Nnoitora gave her the beating of her lifetime and, the beating which would probably end her life, she realised something which, more than anything, disappointed her: She had given up. She wasn't willing to fight any more. Not even to save her own life. She no longer saw the point. What was the point? Nnoitora was an Espada too, so, what chances did she have? She remembered Grimmjow's rough words: _'What on earth are you going to do against an Espada, huh? Especially Nnoitora! I mean, if it were Araniero, maybe you'd stand a chance but, Nnoitora?! Get a grip, kid! He could've crushed you!"_ She shivered inwardly at remembering his words. The realisation that they had meant nothing to Grimmjow had left her as hollow as when her soul died. Her reason of death would now be the death of her as an Arrancar. How fucking ironic life was. She could vaguely make out Tersa's silhouette against the wall. He looked saddened. Was it because of her?

Tersa had hoped not to find her. It had taken longer than they thought. But Nnoitora would just not give up. And now, there they were, Kali being slammed repeatedly against the wall by Nnoitora's blows, making the walls of the quinta's wing shake. Tersa stared from afar, confused. Was she really just going to stand there? Was she not even going to fight back? Then a thought approached him. What would he have done in her situation? Would he have also given up? A nagging feeling at the back of his head told he would have. He looked away from the scene. He couldn't bare it. Despite Nnoitora's hatred for females, his feelings for the blue haired Arrancar were quite the opposite. And, as a whimper escaped her lips, Tersa grabbed his master's arm, not allowing him to throw another blow. As soon as he did this, his blood went cold. "What do you think you're doing, Tersa?" Nnoitora turned to him slightly, fake patience in his voice. What was he doing, indeed? He stared in horror and his hand, securely wrapped around his masters' wrist. But then he looked at her. Her body had slid to an awkward sitting position on the ground. Despite her state, her eyes were sharply aware. _Why are you letting him do this to you, Kali? Do you expect me to just sit back and watch? Do you want me to get killed with you?!_ Kali smiled tiredly at Tersa. And that was all he could see before Nnoitora shoved his hand off and kicked him into the wall. "I asked what do you think you are doing, you idiot?! Do you want me to kill you? Is that it?" Tersa shook his head, "Pardon me, Nnoitora sama. It's just, hasn't she had eno-" His words were interrupted by Nnoitora's colliding fist. "No! It will never be enough! This bitch is almost as annoying as Neliel! Fuck's sake, she even looks like her! Females should know their place! They are weak! Inferior. And, because of that, I will kill her!" Nnoitora threw another blow at Tersa, making him double over on the ground, spitting blood. He hated the aching feeling around his hollow hole. Like he would actually miss the female Arrancar if she were gone. The feelings were only confirmed as the numb Arrancar softly whispered his name.

Tersa's little interruption gave Kali a bitter-sweet feeling as she noticed a kick split her lip, as Nnoitora returned. She remembered Ford. She heard Nnoitora's cold laugh in the distance. He sure was enjoying himself. _The bastard. Wait till Grimmjow... _She stopped her train of thought as she remembered why she was there. Why she was not fighting back. She distracted herself. Why was the bastard taking so long to kill her? Sick piece of shit... As she lay there, hearing in the distance the cursing of the fifth Espada at her lack of reaction of any kind, she remembered something she would have liked to see. _I wish I had seen the sun... Just one last time._ No wonder they were so empty and cold. A life of killing to survive surrounded by permanent darkness could not be any other way._ And...and... _She closed her eyes._ Grimmjow... I wish I had been right about you.._. She felt Nnoitora decide to finally finish her off with a cero, and braced herself for the blow, being grateful the misogynous bastard would soon end her misery.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok... you're in for a small surprise in this chapter :) Thank you very much for following my story and especially for your reviews. They make me very happy!^^**

**As always...I do not own Bleach -_- Find it quite silly to keep repeating this...**

**Anyway...enjoy!**

Chapter 11

However, it never arrived.

Kali heard a loud explosion. Dust. Muffled arguing. She could only hear Nnoitora. The other voice was soft. Emotionless. Empty. She cracked her eyes opened, her mind as blurry as her eye sight. She had definitely taken more than she could handle. She looked up, more curious than anything else, at the shadow towering over her. And, as the silhouette got closer and the dust cleared, Kali's eyes stared blankly, almost absolutely convinced she was dead. She stared, dazzled. Speechless. She had to be dead. _Had_ to be. _This can not be real _She thought as her eyes found those huge green orbs, that shone like two impossibly pure emeralds. _Him? Why?_ She mumbled the question, but the man ignored her, picking her up with ease, and taking her away, leaving the fifth Espada on the floor, half of his uniform missing, a large burn on his chest. Kali stared back at her saviour. She repeated his name in her head but, the more she did, the more alien it sounded. And it made no sense. She tried saying it aloud, but was only reprimanded. "Silence. Speaking will only worsen your pitiful state." Kali stared in wonder at him. This could not be true. It made no sense. She could faintly hear Nnoitora's cursing from behind them as she looked back slightly. But, of course, he didn't follow. He didn't dare to. Only someone as foolish as Grimmjow dared to confront Ulquiorra without a good reason. Nnoitora only sat there, on the ground, probably glaring at them. Kali turned back to her carrier. The fourth Espada. Ulquiorra Schiffer. But, eventually, she could not stay awake any longer, and her head fell back, almost drowning in a spiral of darkness and nightmares. And somewhere deep in them, she confronted the disappointment she had felt when she realised her rescuer had not been Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's throat felt way past raspy as a permanent growl settled in it. He stood before Aizen, Nnoitora grinning wickedly, his uniform still in a state. "Now, Grimmjow, if you were so concerned about her, why didn't ya save her?" Asked Gin, from next to Aizen, a for-once saddened expression on his face. Grimmjow grit his teeth so hard he thought they'd snap. What was the answer to that? Why hadn't he? Why _the fuck_ hadn't he? He had decided she was better off without him now he no longer had his arm. And then he had realised. He had realised she was not even fighting back. And he had got mad. _Why was she not fighting?_ He had blasted a hole through his wall, had destroyed what little remained of the bathroom wall, had burnt down the table in the middle of the room. But when he had finally not been able to take it any more, when he had felt her spiritual pressure go dangerously low, he had started blasting holes through the walls of Las Noches to get there. And he had found Nnoitora and Tersa. But no trace of Kali. He had then basically dragged the quinta to Aizen.

Grimmjow looked at Gin. There was no correct answer for the man, so he said nothing. "Once again, Grimmjow, you are acting over things which are beyond you. Arrancar 19 is no longer of your concern, yet, you dare bother Lord Aizen with such trivial matters. I should execute you this instant." Spat Tousen. _As if I cared about your threats, you damn brown-nosing shit_. He turned to the quinta. "For the last time, Nnoitora...where is she?!" His growl was so loud it echoed in the huge building, whilst his only arm grabbed onto the other's collar. Nnoitora just laughed. "If you truly cared about the bitch I'm sure you'd be looking for her instead of wasting your time here. I'll give you a hint, though: It seems she's going to be someone else's toy now" Grimmjow threw himself at the quinta but jumped backwards on the last minute as a green cero was blasted between them. "Enough... Grimmjow. That is no way to treat your superior. The Arrancar who you ask about is in my wing" Grimmjow turned slightly to see Ulquiorra standing at the door. Grimmjow's eyes widened. "What?!" After a brief glance, the small dark-haired Arrancar turned to Aizen, ignoring the sexta. "I have a request, Lord Aizen". Aizen nodded "We will deal with it... as soon as we have dealt with him". Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

Grimmjow blast the last hole he needed to blast to find his destination. Before him stood a shell-shocked female Arrancar, who had shot up from the bed she had been on seconds ago. Instead of her usual uniform, she wore a simple white dress, which only accentuated the weakness in her appearance. Her hair was loose and messy, both her cheeks swollen and bruised, her lip split. Her limbs were probably in a similar state, bandages wrapping around them securely, a big red puddle staining the dress just bellow her chest. Grimmjow snarled at the three medics in the room "Beat it!" In a heartbeat, they vanished. The female Arrancar, as if brought out of her daze, glared at him. However, it was like a cat trying to roar. It was an empty threat. Her pitiful state only angered Grimmjow more. "The hell do you think you were doing?!" He sent a punch towards the female Arrancar, but she grabbed his fist, which was centimetres away from her face. Even then he could feel how it had taken all her strength to stop his half-hearted punch. It made his blood boil. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to rip her apart. "So you lay there, letting Nnoitora beat the living shit out of you, but then block your superiors' punch?! What the-" "So you knew I was being attacked, yet you did nothing?" She asked, her voice dead, yet accusation clear in every word. Like a lawyer who was accusing a murderer before a trial, her accusation seemed distant, detached. Her eyes had gone from an empty glare to a look full of hatred though. As if she wanted to rip him apart herself. Grimmjow was slightly taken aback. He had seen this look on his Fracción's face before. It's just, it had never been directed at him. He stood his ground, however, shoving his fist out of her grasp. "I didn't think you'd just stand there and take it like a bitch, Kali! Not only do you just lay there, letting yourself get killed, but now you bail on me!" He shouted. Kali's eyes narrowed. "The fuck are you talking about?! _You're_ the one who bailed on _me_!" Grimmjow frowned, pushing her accusation aside, focusing on his own. "You know it bloody well!" He growled, slamming her into the wall, almost choking all the air out of her in a swift move. Her eyes almost went blank. She was in no state to fight back. Even after the medics, her body needed more help. And this was not helping. She brought her hands up to his, but he wouldn't budge. "Grimm-jow..." She pleaded, shock clear in her bright green eyes. "It was what you wanted all along, wasn't it? You filthy, twisted, power-seeking whore. To think I actually worried when I couldn't find you... Fuck, you make me sick." The other Arrancar stopped fighting and just stared at the man in confusion and... shock. Grimmjow could feel her green eyes intently looking into his, searching for something. Trying to say what his hand would not allow her to say. He saw too much in those eyes. Too many emotions. He wanted none of it. He wanted to look away, a weary feeling that he maybe should release her playing in his mind. _No! _He screamed in his head, slamming her against the wall again, making her eyes go wide, making her desperately gasp for air. He was not weak. He would not let her play with him. As he was about to speak again, a cold voice caught his attention. "Put her down immediately, Grimmjow." Grimmjow growled. "This is none of your business, so step out of it!" The other Arrancar neared them, closing his eyes. As he reached them, he lifted an arm up. "As a matter of fact, it is my business, Grimmjow. It is, however, no longer yours" With this, he yanked Grimmjow's hand away from the female's neck, making her collapse on the cold floor. Grimmjow growled. But, from the corner of his eye, he saw the puzzled expression on his Fracción's tired face. "What?" She whispered. Ulquiorra ignored, speaking to Grimmjow. "Your memory seems to be as damaged as your mind, sexta. As of today, Arrancar 19, Shizanne Kali, is no longer your Fracción. She will serve under my orders". And there it was. Grimmjow could almost say he was relieved when he saw the pure and utter shock in his now former Fracción's face as she heard Ulquiorra, making him realise the decision had been absolutely alien to her. This made Grimmjow even angrier. But not at her. No. This time his hatred was directed to Aizen... and to Ulquiorra. He turned on his heel and barged out of the room. He was going to get his title back. And then he would get her back. She was his. He had chosen her, taught her everything she knew. However, the nagging feeling that Ulquiorra had done what he hadn't had the balls to do for her played in the back of his mind, haunting him. He felt mad at himself. In the space of two days, Ulquiorra had saved her twice... and one of them had been from him. If Ulqiorra hadn't appeared... would he have chocked her to death? He shook his head violently. Even as he walked down the corridors, far away from her, he realised he didn't have it in him to go that far. Not when it was her he was killing.

"Let it be the last time you speak to Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, do you understand, Kali?" The smaller Arrancar was surprised to hear Ulquiorra refer to her by her name. "Ulquiorra-sama... you... saved me... why?" Ulquiorra stared at her, blankly. "It would have been a waste to allow the quinta to kill you." "So, now, I-" "Now you are my Fracción. You will follow my orders. As for Grimmjow" He said, looking briefly in the direction of the blasted hole. "He is no longer amongst the Espada. He was demoted today, when he confronted Nnoitora before Aizen. That was also when your new rank was decided" Kali stared, incredulous. Had Grimmjow stood up for her? She shook her head. Probably not. He had probably just gone to have a go at Nnoitora for almost destroying his 'property'. However, she remembered the man's words _'To think I actually worried when I couldn't find you...'_ Had he meant that? And... had he thought she had abandoned him? That she had chosen Ulquiorra over him? The thought made her mad, but also somewhat pleased that such a matter would not have been indifferent to him. She sighed, getting up slowly, every muscle in her body aching. And then turned to look at Ulquiorra. Her new master. The fourth Espada. A Vasto Lorde. And it felt wrong. She hadn't a clue how to act. How to address him. She didn't want this. Why did Ulquiorra even want a Fracción? He believed them all to be trash. "Ulqui- Master Ulquiorra, I-" "Your room is at the end of the corridor. That is all. Go and rest. I will send the medics shortly so they can finish treating you. You can hunt once you're healed. You may leave now." Kali blinked and left the room, after awkwardly remembering to bow. It felt so weird to be addressed so...respectfully. She began to wonder if this was going to work. And then she thought about Grimmjow. About his arm. About his rank. Who would take his place? How was he taking the news?

As she walked down the corridor, she crossed paths with Melony and Lolly. Whilst Melony merely nodded towards her, Lolly spoke, the laughter in her tone making images of gore and destruction cross Kali's brain as the low Arrancar spoke. "We heard you've been promoted, Kali. Lucky you, huh? From committing passive suicide to serving the forth Espada. Congratulations". After a second of thought, Kali chose to ignore the Arrancar, earning her a growl, which made her smirk. She was definitely not worth her time.

Even now, as Kali stared out of the window, a book lying open upside down on her lap, her eyes kept darting in the direction of the old part of the castle... In the direction of the Privaron Espada dungeon-like wing. Where she knew Grimmjow would now be. She knew she'd be disobeying direct orders, so she turned away from the window, lying down. However, she would go. She had to speak to Grimmjow. And no Espada, Vasto Lorde or not, was going to get in her way.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello! I took a while to decide where I wanted to go with this, so lets hope my final decision is of your liking. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Bleach.**

**And, also as always, criticism is much appreciated, and thank you very much for the reviews so far!^^**

Chapter 12

As she walked in the dark, gloomy hallways, she began to regret her decision. She hadn't intended on going, as she knew it was close to suicidal, especially in her beat up state. But she didn't really have a choice. However, it was down there she realised if she were to encounter another hollow, she may not make it out alive. She was definitely in no shape to use resurección. And even her pesquisa wasn't working properly. She stoped and leaned against the cold, damp wall, catching her breath slightly, exhausted and disorientated. Grimmjow may be impulsive, but at least he seemed to think things through to some avail. Why didn't Kali ever do this? "Damn it, I'm stupid..." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her temples with her hand. And she took a sharp, cold breath in as she felt steel to her neck. Her eyes stared in the closest thing to shock she could manage at the blade, the hairs from the back of her neck standing on end. "You're not stupid. You're just plain suicidal. The hell you doing here, kid?" Her lips involuntarily pulled into a small smile as she recognized the voice. Moving the blade slightly away from her, she looked up, meeting those cobalt blue eyes which always seemed to her to be too beautiful and pure to belong to a hollow. "Grimmjow". It was unnecessary to say his name, but she had felt the need to. He smirked slightly at her, moving his sword away. He then studied her and frowned. " Damn, you're a mess". She shrugged. "Attacked by two Espada in a matter of 24 hours. I think I'm lucky to be alive" and shakily smirked in a teasing manner. He stared at her, his jaw involuntarily clenching. He had done that. Not most of it but... He shook his head viciously and turned to look down the dark corridor, suddenly disliking himself deeply, not wanting to look at the consequence of his blind rage. And yet noticing she hadn't accused him. She hadn't even mentioned he was no longer an Espada, or that he was a cripple. She had called him an Espada.

"You thought I had betrayed you" She stated. It wasn't a question, and was definitely an accusation. He was about to do what he always did when she annoyed him, grab her by the collar, but refrained himself, withdrawing his hand and biting on it harshly. _Yes, that's it, just bite your only hand till it goes numb, that's sure to help loads._ It was when he looked at her again, that he noticed those hadn't been his thoughts, but Kali's words. He growled, slamming his now only arm against the wall, palm outstretched, towering over the female. She stared up at him, not a hint of fear in her fragile features. He then remembered her statement. "I was told so."

"But you had a choice"

"He made it sound like it was an agreement, a request. I never imagined Ulquiorra wanted a Fracción"

"So instead of giving me the benefit of the doubt you chose to believe I was a _**filthy**_. _**Twisted**_. _**Power-seeking. Whore.**_" She deliberately paused after every word, making sure they sunk in. And they sure did. Grimmjow stared at her. What did she want him to do? Apologize? Did she want him to say he hadn't meant it? That he didn't think that? Of course he didn't. It was quite the opposite. It's why he had got so carried away. But she had sure hit her head hard if she thought he was going to apologize. He apologized to _no one_. She sighed. "I don't really know what I'm doing here. Guess I should be heading back." However, as she pushed herself off the wall, her knees started to shake, making her slap her hand on the wall for support. Grimmjow moved closer, but she growled. "Back off" However, it was a drowned growl, and Grimmjow wasn't going to be told what to do. Without a word, he grabbed her by the waist and, moments later they appeared in the fourth wing. As soon as they arrived, Kali shoved him away from her, falling to the ground in the process. Her body had definitely not been ready for sonido and she was quickly feeling the after-effect. Grimmjow sniggered, earning himself a glare. He grabbed her and, flinging her over his shoulder, walked to the door next to Ulquiorra's, keeping his spiritual pressure hidden. He looked at Kali for confirmation and, as she slowly nodded, he entered the room and dropped her on the bed, making her yelp slightly. He frowned. "Haven't I taught you better? Enough with the whining kid."

"Enough with the nicknames, ass-hole".

Grimmjow just stared at her and grinned in an amused manner, at which she huffed, looking away. He then stood up, adjusting his sword. Kali gave a slight shudder at his now-empty left sleeve, at the scar running down his toned torso. And she could almost feel the blood in her mouth, her vision slowly getting misty, a deep hatred bubbling in her chest. "Calm down, kid" She snapped her head up at him. He stared at her, longingly. Why had she gone after him? Why was she mad now? Why was she so damn loyal to someone like him?

Kali was slightly shocked at the now grim expression on his face. He walked over to her and, looking right into her eyes, said. "I shouldn't have doubted you". Kali's eyes widened, and, for a few moments, she forgot how to breathe. Sure, he wasn't doing it directly, but, he was apologizing. Grimmjow was apologizing! A small smile crept on her face as he looked away in annoyance, "Tsk, don't get that excited kid." He then turned back to her and found himself slightly stunned. Her blue hair swayed freely in the cold breeze, her green eyes gleamed in the impossibly white light of the moon, he lips suddenly seeming red and lively, her cheeks appearing soft and delicate... Had she always been so beautiful? And had her smile always been so radiant? Grimmjow tore his gaze away from her, not liking the uneasiness he suddenly felt. Taking a deep breath and ruffling her hair, he said. "Be a good kid... Don't get into trouble" And then, as he stood in the doorway, without turning back "I'll get my title back. You can be sure of it". Kali stayed there, gazing at the door, wondering what that sudden change in the atmosphere had been.

More or less week had gone by, and Kali was mostly recovered. As she walked down the corridor, towards the meeting room, she sensed a spiritual pressure which she luckily hadn't felt in a while. She bore her teeth and hissed as Nnoitora came into view. "Well, well. I see you're still alive. Damn, you're annoying. Just like your stupid master. Or should I say _former _master? That scummbag's where he belongs". Kali snarled and, unsheathing Esfinge,charged straight at Nnoitora, using sonido for the element of surprise. The Espada blocked her attack and then, also using sonido, put some distance between them. Kali disappeared, appearing next to him, destroying a column with a blow originally meant for the quinta. "So now you do have some fight in you? That's more like it! Killing you while you just stare into space, wishing that stupid idiot would come and save you was just not cutting it for me!" Kali growled and appeared to his side, then above him. Nnoitora's eyes widened at his mistake, but it was too late, her sword was already dropping on him, full-force. "Let's fix that horrid face of yours, shall we?". However, as her blade was coming into contact with him, she saw a flash of blonde hair, and her sword clashing with another she knew all too well. She bore her teeth at the young Arrancar. "Please, Kali, retrieve immediately." She pushed forward, their swords grinding against each other as they each swung them back to their sides. "Get out of the way, Tersa" Before Tersa could argue, Nnoitora grabbed him by the back and threw him down the corridor. "Who asked for your help, you idiot?! She's a Fracción, and a woman, on top of that, for crying out loud. I don't need your damn help!" He then turned to Kali, balancing Santa Teresa playfully on his shoulder. "I guess Ulquiorra has been doing some training with you. You seem to have gotten faster". As he was about to swing again, he stopped, Nnoitora and Tersa looking behind Kali, Nnoitora pissed off, Tersa tense. "Talk of the devil" Nnoitora spat. Kali slowly turned. "Ulquio-" "What is the meaning of this, Nnoitora? You are not to attack Kali any further. She is my subordinate and, therefore, under my care" Nnoitora glared at Ulquiorra, but said nothing. The stoic Arrancar then turned to the female. "Kali, come". As they left the others behind, he spoke again. "Your actions are foolish, and your temper too short. You're longer Grimmjow's Fracción, so I expect you no longer act like that animal, and begin to use common sense." He stated, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kali nodded. "Sorry about that" He went on. "From now on, you will think before you act, listen before you speak and evaluate before you decide. We are not hollows, we are Arrancar." He stopped, making her stop too, and turned to her, his sad gaze finding her fiery one. "Have I made myself clear?" Kali stared at Ulquiorra and nodded "Crystal clear." The man closed his eyes and turned, walking on. After a brief moment, the female Arrancar rushed after him. "And...one more thing" He said. Kali looked up at him, raising a brow. However, the man kept walking. As she started to dismiss having heard him at all, she felt cold steel to her neck, as a slight breeze swayed her hair. Her eyes darted to her side, locking with her masters impassive stare, the feeling that those green eyes could see right into her very mind once more in the pit of her stomach, as she all but forgot about the cold metal stroking her throat. Her heart almost skipped a beat. "Never let your guard down". He pulled the sword away and continued down the hall, sheathing it, retrieving his hands into his pockets. Kali stared at the man. He had been so fast. She hadn't even seen him. _Guess Grimmjow was right... I may be strong amongst the Fracción, but I'm still no where near an Espada like Nnoitora...and even less Ulquiorra_. Kali clenched her jaw and looked away as she followed Ulquiorra, realising for probably the first time just how much Grimmjow held back when he trained against her. Her eyes darted to Ulquiorra. _Guess I hit the jackpot if I want to get stronger. Looks like he's already decided to straighten me. _

Inside the meeting room:

"Another woman?! You have got to be kidding me!" Nnoitora barked, his voice rattling in the room. All Espada were sat around the oval shaped table, one of each Fracción standing next to their master. "I am a man, you retarded talking spoon!" Answered the offended 'man'. This meeting had been to introduce the new sexta Espada... who Nnoitora had just mistaken for a woman. Kali looked down, hiding her full blown cheeks as she held back laughter. Lillinette however, was not so discreet. She burst out laughing, earning the attention of every single person in the room. "You're a guy?! No way! Even Szayel looks manlier than you! There's no way! You gotta be kiddin me!" She doubled over, rolling on the floor in laughter, tears forming under her eyes. Kali exchanged glances with Ggio, who was struggling as much as her to keep a straight face. Ulquiorra gave Kali a warning glance, which made her face grow serious almost immediately, as was the case with Ggio's smirk when Barragan cleared his throat. Ulquiorra had had her on a tight schedule in more than one way when it came to her attitude and her attention spam. She had been reprimanded for drifting off in meetings, trailing off when being spoken to, picking fights with other Arrancar and... well, disappearing without informing. Her actual fighting abilities he hadn't complained about though. "Lillinette...please, behave" The Fracción ignored her Espada and kept laughing. "These youngsters have so much energy, right Aizen?" Said Gin, grinning at Kali. She smirked for a second. "Lillinette, show some respect, child" Starrk said, ever so slightly annoyed. The kid stood up and wiped the remains of her tears. Luppi growled. "Damn brat", which made Lilinette stick her tongue out at him. Aizen smiled. "I apologize Luppi. However, welcome to the Espada. Please, take your seat" Kali glared as the 'man' took a seat opposite to Ulquiorra's, the one which had belonged to Grimmjow. He looked up at her and smiled a disgustingly sweet smile which did not reach his eyes. By only that stare she could tell he knew who she was. And he was getting his own twisted satisfaction from being there. "So... Aizen-sama. I hear Grimmjow had Fracción? Doesn't that mean they are mine now?" He asked, that horrid smile still plastered across his face, his eyes not leaving Kali's. Before Aizen could speak, Gin did. "Oh my, we r' awful sorry Luppi, but one of da reasons for Grimmjow's demotion was that he got 5 of his Fracción killed. So, cause of that, Kali here's under Ulquiorra." He frowned slightly. And Kali gave Gin a curt stare, silently thanking him. Aizen looked at Gin briefly but proceeded with the meeting. "So, welcome once again, my dear Espada..."


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. I will be taking a bit longer for the next one, as I have a lot going on, but will update asap. As always, criticism is much appreciated and, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach...**

Chapter 13

Her footsteps echoed loudly down the dark corridor, much too loudly for her liking. Her senses were in a state of full alert, the knot in her gut a reminder of how much she'd regret being there if she got caught.

Kali had left Ulquiorra in his room, after bowing her goodbyes. Today she had been allowed to 'train' on her own, and she couldn't let this opportunity slip. She felt a bit guilty for lying to him but, no matter how much she respected and admired the cuarta Espada, she had to do this.

As she walked, she couldn't help but make the comparison she had grown used to making lately: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were so different... Almost opposites.

Kali sighed. Thinking about Grimmjow was something she had desperately tried to avoid, but could not do. She missed the temperamental git. She found herself often looking forward to his intrusions. However, she hadn't seen him in almost five days. It had almost been a month since his demotion and three weeks since the introduction of Luppi as an Espada. Damn, she hated Luppi... He was absolutely repulsive. How could he be the substitute... She shook her head viciously to rid herself from the thought of the horrid being, and, making sure no one was following her, used sonido to make the next two turnings and made her way down the next dark flight of stairs. Part of her was sure Ulquiorra knew exactly where she was going, and only chose to ignore it. He probably even knew why she was going. Not many things escaped Ulquiorra Shiffer.

Kali's nose cringed as she stood outside the simple door in the dark Privaron area of Las Noches. Well, it was an opening in the wall more than a door. Damn, it stunk. Her eyes had quickly adjusted to the almost pitch black darkness and were feeling a bit sensitive at the sudden flame on the torch before her. She rubbed her eyes, recalling past events. It was the second time she had come here, to this room, and the third she had been in that wing. And this time, like the last, she knew just how much pain she'd be in if someone were to report. She knew Aizen wouldn't care, but he would have to if another Arrancar reported her. She took a deep breath and entered. The room was dark and gloomy. It smelt of damp, dense air. Kali hated it. However, it was better than outside. It held a familiar scent.

Despite the almost total absence of light, she walked to the end of the room, where she knew there was a bed. She was grateful for the darkness, and her eyes were quickly able to adjust. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared into the dark. "Grimmjow..." As soon as she uttered the words, a low growl echoed on the walls of the room and, slowly, the man emerged from the shadows, sitting up, ruffling his hair with his only remaining arm. She held back a flinch at the sight. She hated being reminded of his arm. But, then again, if it weren't for that, she wouldn't have to be there, sneaking away to see him. He gave her a weary side glance. "What do you want, kid?" Kali hated this. Since he had been demoted, it was like his energy had abandoned him. Even that cockiness which she despised and liked at the same time was gone. And every time she saw him like this she felt fury build up inside her. And his substitute... Kali could not put into words how much she loathed Luppi. Everything about him was just... disgusting. Everytime she crossed paths with him, she was grateful to Ulquiorra for tacking her, and even to Nnoitora for giving Ulquiorra the reason.

Kali stared fully at Grimmjow and sighed. She no longer even felt like joking. "I wanted to see you. Is it so bad?"

Grimmjow grit his teeth. "You're so stupid sometimes, kid." Kali's eyes narrowed and she sent a punch towards him, which he dodged, leaning back. As he did, he grabbed her arm, pulling her on top of him swiftly, her legs parting into a straddling position on top of him. Kali immediately felt flushed, but Grimmjow just smirked slightly, resting his arm on her back. Still, it was a tired smirk, not a cocky one. However she knew better than to express pity for her mast- _Former master._

"You know you'll get us both into a hell of a lot of trouble with Aizen if you keep sneaking here to see me, kitty".

Already over the awkwardness of the situation, Kali puffed. "Sure, cause it's a lot better for you to sneak into my room, in the fourth wing of Las Noches, isn't it, Grimmy?"

Grimmjow made a tsk sound and glared at the ceiling. He was still not over her serving Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra of all people... But after meeting his replacement, he had to admit he was also glad she didn't serve Luppi. And he hated the looks of pity his Fracción gave him lately. Like he was weak. He hated he had actually begun looking forward to the next time he could see the female Arrancar. He shut his eyes. _Not like it means anything. Not like I have anything else to do._

Kali spoke again. "Despite your twisted delusions, I actually have a reason to be here, Grimmjow"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Official or personal?"

She smirked. "I have personally decided to share official information with you."

Grimmjow frowned. "Aizen could have your head for that, kid" Kali shook her head slightly. "Doubt it. The only person who may have my head is Ulquiorra. And, given he is probably aware of where I am now, I doubt he'd be telling me information which I shouldn't be sharing. In fact, who knows if Aizen is even using this to his advantage?"

Grimmjow raised a brow. "What do you mean by "He knows"?"

Kali smirked. "Did you really think you could fool the cuarta, Grimmy?" Grimmjow growled and, was about to shove her off him, when she grabbed his arm, itching closer to him, making him suddenly quite aware of how close they were to each other. This sent a group of very indecent urges and thoughts which he, with some effort, discarded, swallowing hard and focusing on what his former Fracción was going to say instead.

"Aizen will be sending some Arrancar to the world of the living as a form of distraction to kidnap that girl who DiRoy liked so much." Grimmjow stared back at her, as if he had suddenly found something that caught his interest in her gaze. Releasing his arm from her grasp, he rested it firmly on her back, keeping her where she was. She stared back at him. _What is he going to do? Is he going to_... Kali's thoughts trailed off as she stared into his cobalt blue eyes. He stared right back at her, a slight frown on his face, as if he were trying to figure something out, to make a decision. She shifted slightly as she felt his arm putting pressure on her back, as if it were fighting over whether to pull her close or not. Their relationship in that month had evolved into something she couldn't quite name. It felt weird. And yet, in some twisted way, so very right. They were no longer forced to co-exist, or even to see each other, yet, at every opportunity, they seemed to naturally seek each other. But what little hope Kali had vanished as Grimmjow's eyes focused again and he spoke.

"Which Arrancar?" Kali looked away.

"It... hasn't really been decided. This was something Aizen told Ulquiorra about over a month ago. The meeting about it will be soon. But I'm guessing it'll be Yammy, if he's recovered, as he's eager to go back; a new Arrancar Aizen's planning on creating for... something; Ulquiorra and..." Kali made a weary pause. "and Luppi" Grimmjow growled. Kali sighed.

"I doubt any of them know they're merely serving as a distraction, so, if you do go, don't let it slip or they could actually have my head. The only one who knows about this is Ulquiorra. He was told shortly after Aizen saw the girls... abilities". She edged closer and whispered. "Be on your best behaviour and, who knows, he may ask you to come along. And you may be able to get back at the Kurosaki kid". She sat up slightly after whispering this, but still remained on top of him. A wicked grin slowly spread across Grimmjow's handsome features as he heard this, slowly sitting up. He would be able to get back at the shinigami. And maybe even something more. Kali felt her stomach get lighter as she saw the look on Grimmjow's face. That was more like it. That was the Grimmjow she knew. Her true master, the one she'd follow to the ends of the Hueco Mundo.

Kali pushed herself off him and made her way to the door. "Ulquiorra-sama will be called in shortly for this meeting, so you don't have much time. Be a good boy and show your devotion to _Lord_ Aizen, yes?" As she was about to leave, Grimmjow appeared behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, his nose burying into her long, blue hair, his fingers brushing her plait, his voice coming out in a muffled growl. "Don't call him that. Don't call _either_ of them that. I will get you back, Kali. I swear. " Kali stood there for a moment and then, removing his arm from her waist, said. "I have to go now. See you soon... Grimmjow". And with this, she was gone, leaving Grimmjow at the door, watching her shape get lost in the shadows. He hated the nagging feeling she left in him whenever she left. He wanted her back. And, in more than one way, he had discovered. He shook his head. That kind of thing wasn't allowed between Fracción and Espada. He had to focus on getting his rank back, nothing else. They were hollows, after all. It wasn't like they _needed_ each other. He went back inside, lost in his thoughts of how he would destroy Ichigo Kurosaki.

"You were absent" Stated Ulquiorra. Kali bowed slightly. "I apologize... Ulquiorra-sama" Ulquiorra stared at her, his hollow eyes feeling like they could see right through her. "Your visits to the Privaron wing are unsafe, unwise, and...strictly forbidden... Kali." The Fracción said nothing. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I have business to attend to next to the segunda's wing. I want you to come with me. We'll be going soon, so be ready". Kali nodded as Ulquiorra left the room. Before leaving, he turned and said "Grimmjow may be called out soon...". Kali stared at the door wearily as Ulquiorra left. Had she left only a bit later... She huffed. It couldn't be that Aizen _really_ cared _that_ much. What was it to him if she decided to spend her free time down there? Not like she was sneaking to the soul society to mess around with a soul reaper, for crying out loud. All this secrecy was really beginning to annoy her and she prayed it would end soon.

She brought out a book and, sitting on Ulquiorra's wide window sill, started to read, most of her mind concentrating on not worrying about Grimmjow's future.

Ulquiorra turned a corner, Kali following suit. His business near the segunda's wing was no other than checking on Yammy, given the Espada had been left in a pitiful state after their mission. He was lucky Ulquiorra had been there, or he would've probably died. The idiot.

Ulquiorra sighed almost imperceptibly, and his eyes then darted to the absent-minded Arrancar who was following him. She was staring at the ceiling in, what would seem, an absent minded manner. But Ulquiorra had learnt to know better by now. She was using her pesquisa, tracking down spiritual pressure. He kept observing her. Like Grimmjow, her mask wasn't the only cat-like feature she had. The way she walked, her toes never fully coming in contact with the ground; the way her nose seemed to twitch every so often, as if trying to find any scent of interest; the way her eyes darted to the sides, almost so fast a human would miss they had moved at all. She was like a predator in a permanent state of alert. It was strikingly obvious why Grimmjow had chosen her and who had been training her for most of her Arrancar life.

However, as useful as her predator-like attitude may be in battle, Ulquiorra had noted that was the very side of her that needed taming. Just like in her former master's case. _Trash _Ulquiorra thought when the image of Grimmjow came to mind. They were both like a wild animals. But, unlike her master, Kali seemed to have some humanity left in her. Probably more than most Arrancar. He saw some potential in the girl. A sort of diamond in the rough. And then there was the ability Aizen had given her..."What...or who are you looking for, Kali?"

Kali's eyes narrowed, and her head shot forth, BUSTED written all over her feline features. "No-no one, Ulquiorra-sama. What makes you think that?"

Ulquiorra turned back, the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. She was so clueless. However, she would be useful to have around when the human arrived. Having a Fracción meant he wouldn't have to deal with the human as much. The other Arrancar seemed to accept the silence, and just kept following, now at his side.

As they walked into the room, Ulquiorra stared deep into it, where Yammy sat, hunched over, a negative vibe surrounding him. Kali leaned against the wall of the door, somewhat bored, her long plait dangling to her side, ignoring Yammy's mood. Like most of the higher up Arrancar, she knew fully well what Mr. Temper could do, but she also knew he wouldn't strike Ulquiorra.

"Your arm is healed" Ulquiorra noted.

"It took too long though. Ya know...would be great if our bodies healed on their own, like your eye ball, Ulquiorra"

"Ulquiorra sama's whole body does, Yammy" Kali stated, staring down the hall, wandering what Barrigan's Fracción were up to, feeling Abirama close by.

Yammy was about to answer her, when Ulquiorra spoke. "Stop complaining Yammy. You're lucky your arm wasn't destroyed like Grimmjow's. You would've also been kicked out of the Espada" Kali repressed a wince, as Yammy turned to her slightly and smirked curtly. She glared back at him, as she knew growling would get her into an unnecessary dispute with Ulquiorra.

"I guess you're right."

"How is it?" The medical Arrancar asked. Kali frowned as Yammy swung his arm and knocked her into the wall.

"What a brute..." She mumbled.

"Idiot" Ulquiorra agreed, as Yammy kept complaining about how he would have split her in half, had he been fully healed. He then turned back to them. "I will soon get my revenge on that soul reaper. You wait." He then turned to the Fracción. "Excited about the world of the living, Kali? You may even get to see Grimmjow. Let's hope the idiots bright enough to keep his big gob shut and take whatever Aizen says, like a b-." He sniggered.

"Just the way you take it, Yammy? Do you like it nice and slow or hard and fast? And, don't even need to ask about noise. I can tell you're a screamer" Yammy turned around, roaring and sent a bala at Kali, which she dodged with ease. "Why you little-" He was about to form a cero, but it was deflected by Ulquiorra's. Yammy glared at him. "What was tha-" "Enough. You were asking for it. It is only natural Kali lashed back. Bye, Yammy" Ulquiorra turned to leave, without further discussion, Kali following, a smirk plastered on her face, mouthing "See ya, looser" as they left.

As they walked down the corridor the black haired Arrancar spoke "He is such an idiot. All he's driven by is brute force. I sometimes doubt he has a brain at all. Such trash". Kali's smirk widened, once again thankful it was him she had ended up with. However, he stopped and turned to her, speaking again. "Still... you should remember your place. You are a Fracción. He's an Espada. You are not to, under any circumstances, retort like that to an Espada. It was Yammy this time, so I allowed it. However, I expect you to never disrespect a superior in the same manner ever again." "But, Ulquiorra-sama, do you expect me to keep quiet and say nothing when I'm being attacked?!" Ulquiorra turned so he was facing his Fracción fully. "One thing is to be attacked, where self defence is a given. Another is taking offence in empty words, which do not even attack you, but your former superior." Kali was about to retort again, but Ulquiorra added. "Do not make me repeat myself, don't make me regret saving you... Kali". With this said, he turned to leave, Kali quickly following, not knowing if to feel angry at him for telling her off, humiliated at the realisation that instead of ignoring Yammy, she had retorted, despite knowing Ulquiorra, or grateful at how the Arrancar had not only not called her trash, but had used her name. She went for the second, her head sinking low as they left the wing. Words. Empty words... That's all they had been. And yet they had been enough to make her snap. Just like when Ggio teased her. Just like when DiRoy mocked her. And the list was long, if she thought about it. She sighed, gritting her teeth. She really needed to get over herself.

Tersa spun around, bringing Verruga down on Ggio, full force. However, Ggio deflected the blade with ease, sneaking in a kick, then a punch and then a spinning kick, which hit home in Tersa's gut. "Damn it. I was sure blondie had it this time. Come on Tersa, get him back!" Shouted Appache. "Pff, as if. Ggio's going to give him the beating of a lifetime. You wait. He's Lord Barragan's Fracción" Stated Findor, smiling lazily at the battle.

He then turned to the two Arrancar who had just arrived. Sung-Sung did something which could be described as a tremendously refined shrug, as she said. "I neither know nor care, Findor". She then sat down, trying to re-assemble her slightly torn and wrinkled uniform.

Findor turned to the other Arrancar, who was staring intently at the battle. She was in less of a state than Sung-Sung, a cut on her arm being the only visible remain of her battle with Sung-Sung.

"Who are you rooting for, Kali?" He smirked. "Considering past events, I'm sure you'd like Tersa to beat Ggio, but know fully well he wont".

The female smirked slightly. "It's nice to see you believe in your comrades, Findor."

Findor frowned slightly. Then smirked. "I'm sure you believe in yours too. Oh, wait...I forgot. They're all dead." Kali turned to him, a slight glare in her eyes. "Must be really lonely in the sixth Espada's wing. Oh, wait again... How silly of me. He's no longer your Espada, is he? He is not even _in_ the Espada. My bad." Findor's smirk grew wider, his hand already lurking his sword. She'd snap any second now. Any second...

Kali closed her eyes, took deep sigh, and turned back to the battle. "You're an morron, you know that?"

Findor blinked, confused. Appache turned away from the battle, also to look at Kali, whereas Sung-Sung giggled, aware of what Kali was doing, and knowing how hard it must have been for her.

Findor was about to say something, but the doors opened and in walked Ulquiorra. "It is time to go." With this said, he left.

"Where are you going?" Inquired Appache.

"To the world of the living. See ya". And, as she turned, she said. "Watch the battle, Findor".

The blonde Arrancar stared back at the battle, confused, and was shocked to watch how Tersa flung Ggio into the wall, so hard his resurrección disappeared. He gaped at the scene, Appachi whooing for Tersa. And, as he saw Ggio emerge from the crumbled wall, he saw what must have been a reflection of his own expression. What the hell?


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. First of all... One thing I really dislike about writing about Bleach is that there seem to be three different ways of writing half of the characters names. Not long ago I realized the "correct" way to spell Yammy, and now I've realised I have been writing Tersa instead of Tesra... To me they both sound odd, as I watched the Hueco Mundo Arc dubbed in English, where his name was Tesla! So... I apologize if anyone disagrees with which of the three ways I choose to call certain characters (Another eg: Nnoitora, who's also called Nnoritra and what not. Or Appacci, whom I call Apache cause I only ever heard her name so guessed how to spell it...). **

**Aaanyway. I hope I don't get too much off topic in the story, please say if I do, but I really like getting into other characters as well as Kali... Hope you enjoy it too :) Also, this chapters a bit... meh. It was necessary for the story. It's following the plot line. If there's something that saddens me about writing a story about an Arrancar, it is that there can not be more Urahara in the story! He's so epic...**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews, and here's the next chapter! Hope you do enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Same one as always...**

Chapter 14

Tesra repressed a full blown smirk, merely smiling slightly at his victory, as he returned to his humanoid form. From the corner of his eye, he scanned the room, trying to find someone who he knew would not be there. Nnoitora was never really there.  
He turned to the startled Arrancar before him, who was shaking dust off himself in a slightly violent manner. "What was that? That could almost be defined as sneaky, Tesra!"  
Tesra merely spun the sword in his hand once and sheathed it, nodding his goodbyes to the fuming Arrancar, "Good battle, Ggio".  
Ggio clenched his teeth. "No way! I want a rematch! So you've been training? Big woop! I'll be ready for you this time! Come at me!"  
Tesra looked at him sideways. "I am going to find Master Nnoitora. I have no time for you now" .As he passed the other Fracción, not concentrating enough to listen to their comments, his eyes wandered to the door. _She's left_.  
He looked down. Why had he even thought that? Was it because, despite everything, she had helped him in his training? No... No, that wasn't it. Training also helped her. It had been no favour. However...  
As he made it to the hallway, he looked up at the moon, remembering a hunting trip, not too long ago. A trip shortly after Nnoitora had almost killed her.

_**The light breeze swayed the grains of sand, dissembling some dunes, creating others. The hunt had been silent. Tesra had been ordered to accompany Kali in the hunt, to restore her strength, as well as his own. Wounded Arrancar were useless, after all.  
As they walked, Kali turned to her silent companion. Now she felt healthy again, she started to feel the need to talk to him. He had interfered with his own master's blade for her after all... why had he done that?  
She studied him. His light blonde hair, elegantly cropped; his bright eyes; the way he, even now, held himself straight, eyes staring determinedly in front of him, like a soldier. He had always reminded her of the knights from the fantasy books she had read from the world of the living. Brave, loyal, kind... for a hollow, of course. That was why she never understood why he served who he did.**_  
"_**Why do you do it, Tesra?" The words came out before she realised.  
The young looking male stopped slightly, resting his weight on his non-limping leg, and gave her a long side glance, before looking ahead of them, at the moon. He was aware of what she could be asking, but he stayed silent.  
Kali growled "Answer me, Tesra"  
After a moment of thought, he turned to her. "What do you mean?"  
**_"_**You know what I mean...Look at yourself! Why did he do this to you? Are you going to tell me he had a reason?!"  
Tesra eyed her, composed. "Master Nnoitora always has a reason for everything, Kali. And, as his subordinate, I take whichever reason he may have, whether he shares it with me or not"  
Kali was about to retort, but the blonde went on. "Are you telling me you attack your master? Or refuse him? Or even defy him? You have received beatings just as severe as my own. Aren't you still by your master's side? You may retort once in a while, but when it comes down to loyalty, you keep quiet and follow his every word, don't you?"  
Kali stared at the male, slightly taken aback. Tesra didn't taunt others. He didn't see the point in it. His words had been carefully set, and they had hit home. Not unlike his, Kali's master was one who was driven by violence and destruction. He had a short temper and was not fond of kind words. However, like him, she would risk her life for her master without second thought.  
They eyed each other, but Tesra eventually turned, walking ahead. **_

Tesra's lips pressed together in a thin line, a slightly grim expression on his face. Anyone who had witnessed that scene would have thought the Arrancar simply considered a waste of time to stare at the other any longer. The truth, however, was far from it. Tesra had almost felt forced to look away. Because, whenever he was with Kali, he felt a strange understanding between them. The feeling that she was like him, and they were both different to the other Arrancar.  
Tesra didn't feel a lot for anything, really. He had felt sorry for Neliel, but he hadn't cared. All that mattered was his master's satisfaction. Aside from his strong devotion to Nnoitora, his life was basically void of emotion. But around Kali he felt peace... felt tranquillity. And the knowledge of this always made him feel what could be described as guilty. Why couldn't Kali be a male? Why did she have to be a woman? Had she been a man, Nnoitora would have approved of his choice in training partners, or at least not been bothered. However... she was not.  
He sighed. As obvious as the reason was to him, he could not tell Kali he knew fully well the reason for that beating had been her. For interfering.  
He turned the corner and entered Nnoitora's room, hoping the Espada was in a good mood.  
As he walked in, Nnoitora was staring out of the window. "You're back". He then turned to Tesra and smirked. "Nice look you left on that stupid segunda Fracción's face, Tesra".  
Tesra's eyes widened slightly. "Th- Thank you, Master Nnoitora."  
Nnoitora waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, lets go. I feel like crushing some Adjuchas".  
As they walked outside, they watched a group of 6 Arrancar disappear through a garganta, Tesra observing the last in line and only female of the group, biding her a silent farewell. Nnoitora just snorted and made his way into the desert, Tesra following suit.

As they travelled, Kali had the feeling the tension in the air was so dense she could have touched it. She was running last, behind Grimmjow. He had barely glanced at her when they saw each other. He had just grunted and glared at the wall as she had made her way to Ulquiorra's side. She couldn't blame him. He was travelling with the Arrancar who had taken his spot, and the Arrancar who had personally erased his number and claimed his Fracción. He would probably not address any of them. Maybe Yammy.  
Ulquiorra came to a stop, at the front, making the rest of the group halt too. He turned to Kali. "Remember my orders". And, with this, he started running in a different direction. Yammy gave Kali a questioning look, but she just nodded forth, resuming the running, the others following suit. "Your Ulquiorra-sama give you special orders, kid?" Grimmjow said in an annoyed tone. Kali eyed him but said nothing, kicking hard against the ground and shooting forward, away from him.  
As the garganta opened, Yammy smirked widely, delighted. "Well, well. Looks like we picked a great spot, huh? Those guys down there seem like they have strong spiritual pressures." Luppi rolled his eyes at the excited Arrancar.  
"What are you talking about, Yammy? Those down there are soul reapers. Probably the reinforcements Mr Six told us about". He then smiled innocently, his childish features turning back with an innocent glance. "Oh, I do apologize. I mean former 6. How silly of me". Grimmjow just looked away, making a "tsk" sound.  
"The bastard who I want to kill aint here" And with that, he jumped forth, and away from the garganta.  
"Grimmjow, you idiot! Come back!"  
Luppi waved, dismissively. "Leave him. He's not even an Espada any more. Maybe Kali here is of a lot more use to us than him now" He smirked at Kali, his eyes travelling every corner of her body. She looked away, following Grimmjow's silhouette. _Thanks for making my job a lot harder, Grimmy. Thanks a bunch. _As the shinigami got closer, she recognized the blue-haired shinigami from her previous trip. And, by the glare on his face, he recognized her two. She immediately disappeared from Yammy's complaining, reappearing in front of the shinigami.  
"You...!" Yumichika growled, pointing his zampakuto at her.  
"Oh, I'm glad you remember me." She smirked wickedly, drawing her own sword. The shorter shinigami's eyes narrowed.  
"Who are you?" Kali was about to retort but Yammy appeared in front of him.  
"She's Arrancar 19, Kali. And I am number 10! Yammy!" The captain's eyes widened as he dodged Yammy's attack. Luppi appeared to Kali's side.  
"Are you an Espada too?" The shinigami inquired. Luppi smiled, delighted.  
"Why, yes. I am Luppi, Espada number 6... right, Kali?" Kali just glared back at him. He turned back to the shinigami, but kept talking to her.  
"You don't seem in the mood to avenge your comrades, so why don't you go and babysit that demented Arrancar, whilst I take care of them?" Kali glared at him but, after weighing her options, disappeared, waving her goodbyes at Yumichika. _She actually obeyed me?  
_

Kali reappeared where the garganta had been, and concentrated on finding Grimmjow. It wasn't hard. He had found Kurosaki. However... there was something odd about Kurosaki's spiritual pressure.  
Kali was brought out of her thoughts as the guy who had cut Yammy's arm appeared, saving the female shinigami who was about to get Aizen-knows-what done by Luppi.  
Wonderweiss went straight at him. "Shit" Kali swore as she chased after him. This trip was to train him, not to get him killed! Kali pushed Wonderweiss aside, clashing swords with the man, his wide smirk strongly disconcerting her. "What's so funny, creep?"  
The man laughed as they pulled back. "Oh, it's nothing. It's nice to see you watching out for your comrade. However, between you and me, don't take this the wrong way but, uh, your friend over there seems a little odd, ya know?"  
Kali snorted "Chee, thanks for the heads up, hadn't noticed, genius!" She shouted, appearing next to him, sending a kick to his torso, a punch to the face, a spin kick to the knee, another punch to his torso... which all but hit him. Kali stared at him, annoyed. Who the hell was that guy? It was almost like he could read her! Not a single hit! He fanned himself, that goofy grin plastered on his face.  
"My, my, so jumpy, you youngsters. And I can see by your attitude you'd rather be elsewhere. I mean, I understand, I have a small candy shop and-wow!" His sword came up on the last second, sending Kali somersaulting upwards, over him. She crouched, stopped herself, and got back into fighting stance. He spun around, a mocking scowl on his face.  
"Hey there! Slow down, girl! You could've really hurt someone with that, you know?". He then jumped back as Wonderweiss sent a bala at him, which he dodged. "Huh? What was that? That was a first for me." And, as he looked back at Kali, Yammy appeared behind him, shooting him down with a successful bala. _Who the hell is this guy? _Kali wondered.  
Yammy hit him full on and started blasting balas at him. Kali rolled her eyes. _What a brute... Honestly. Wait a minute... I can't feel that guy anywhere... _Yammy stopped, turning to Luppi's battle. Kali's eyes followed, forgetting the green hat man for a moment, and she repressed a smirk as she saw Luppi had been trapped in an ice prison. "What the hell? Did those bastards really defeat Luppi? That's what he gets for underestimating his opponents. Hurry up or Lord-" "Lord Aizen will be awfully maaaaad!" Kali's eyes darted up to the soul reaper from before, her eye twitching. And he dared suggest Wonderweiss was a weirdo? What was he then?  
Yammy started shooting bala's like a maniac again, which the man deflected with ease. Kali started getting her sword out, ready to mummify the creep, when she felt Ulquiorra's signal.  
"Hey, Kali! Don't just stand there! Go help Luppi, will ya?" Kali pouted slightly at Yammy. "Yammy, do you see that? That over there?" She said, pointing far into the distance, at nothing in particular. Yammy squinted. "I don't see anything". "Yes Yammy, high up there, you see it? There it goes... It's the last fuck I give about Luppi!" And with this, she disappeared, dashing towards the other sources of spiritual pressure.

"Shit... Shit... Shit... Shiit!" Grimmjow had just taken his opponents cero, and was crouching on all fours, blood dripping out of his mouth. "So you countered my cero with one of your own to reduce the damage... impressive." He glared at the man in front of him and slowly got up, more shakily than he'd have liked to be, growling. _That does it. Wait till this bastard sees my resurección. He wont know what hit him! _He turned and started running towards him, hand reaching out for Pantera."Now GRIND-!" He suddenly felt a force stop him on his tracks. His eyes darted to his sword. _That pressure..._ His eyes darted back to see a flow of bondi blue hair. Kali. "Hello there." And, before he could protest, she chanted "Negacion", a beam of light wrapping around them, slowly lifting them up, the same beam also freeing Luppi from his prison, and taking the other Arrancar.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow growled.  
"I had orders to stop you, no matter what, Grimmjow. Ulquiorra's captured the human girl. Time to go." He was about to snap at her, as she released the hilt of his sword, but she kept speaking. "Don't fuck things up, Grimmjow. This may be the only chance you get". He growled, but said nothing, his eyes staring down at the three enemies he had been fighting. Kurosaki, in his pitiful state, glared back at him, his eyes darting every so often to Kali. She had been there both times. Who was she?  
As Kali looked back at him, she felt slightly bad for the kid. Soon he'd find out his friend had 'betrayed' them and gone to the Hueco Mundo. _And then what will you do... Kurosaki?  
_

As they walked through the garganta, not even bothering to run, Kali could feel just how annoyed Grimmjows was. "I had him right where I wanted him. Was so damn close... And then that blonde bastard appeared, with his stupid mask. And when I was about to show that bastard not to get between me and my pray, you come along and decide that you don't feel like letting me rip him to bits!" He shot a cero into the distance, his words so lowed they seemed to echo in the nothingness. As the light of the missile lost itself in the darkness, Grimmjow turned to Kali. "It's the second fucking time someone interferes when I'm about to release!" He kicked the dirt as he said this, and Kali had to make an effort not to laugh, merely smirking. _Just like an annoyed child who didn't get his way... _He looked up at her, a scowl on his face.  
"The fuck you laughing at, you brat?!" Kali was about to retort but reminded herself about what Ulquiorra had said about her attitude, and shut her mouth, walking ahead.  
Grimmjow stared at her as she passed by. _What the hell? No answer? Not even a growl? You gotta be kiddin me! _He then hurried his pace to catch up with her.  
"Hey, not sure if you heard, but I just called you a brat?" He inquired. Kali only smirked slightly. Grimmjow's brow furrowed. "Oi! I'm talking to you! You suddenly deaf?"  
Kali sighed, "Not deaf, just ignoring you."  
Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and, before he was probably even aware, his hand slammed towards her, a cero had already formed in his hand. Kali's eyes glistened and, there was a huge explosion in the dark, turquoise finding red. As the blinding light left, both Arrancar eyes each other, the force of the cero's having forced them apart. In a heartbeat, Grimmjow was behind Kali, zampakuto drawn. Kali dodged the attack and countered the next, though was slightly weighed down by the force of his blow. They danced around in the darkness of the garganta, their bodies a mere blur, their moves fast, Kali's elegant and swift, Grimmjow's somewhat rougher. He struck again. And again. She countered each time with ease. Grimmjow was not aiming to cut her... he was aiming to overpower her. As he sent a final blow, Kali was forced to bend on one knee due to the destructive power in his attack. As they stared at each other, their weapons grinding, Grimmjow's trademark sadistic grin across his features. And, as she was able to stand back up, slightly standing her ground, Kali gave him a smirk of her own. Oh, how she had missed fighting him. And how had he missed fighting her. "That's more like it, kid".

**So...yeah. That's it for now, folks. Will update asap. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello! I know this has taken a while compared to the others, but holidays are over so, haven't had much time in my hands sadly...**

**This chapter is kind of short because I wanted it to end where it did. I will be updating pretty soon if all goes well.**

**Criticism is, as always, appreciated, and hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:...need I repeat it?**

Chapter 15

Everyone turned as Grimmjow and Kali appeared, both in what could only be described as a state. Ulquiorra turned to Kali. "You are late". She bowed, slightly flustered. "I apologize, Ulquiorra-sama. We... were held up". The cuarta said nothing, turning to the grinning Grimmjow.  
"You may go now, Kali." Aizen authorised. After a moment of hesitation, Kali bowed and left, wondering why Grimmjow had been allowed to stay. Would he be alright?

Inside the room:

Luppi spoke up as Aizen made the preposterous suggestion of the human girl healing Grimmjow's arm. "His arm? That's impossible! Captain Tousen turned it to ash! You can not heal something that doesn't exist!"  
However the girl seemed to ignore Luppi and, reluctantly, walked towards Grimmjow. Ulquiorra stared curiously, wondering what it was she was about to do. She mumbled some words...and then something incredible happened. Under the beam of light the girl had created, Grimmjow's arm slowly began to emerge. It was as if she had gone back in time. "As Ulquiorra had guessed, this technique is similar to a time-manipulating technique. Her abilities can reject anything that has happened". Explained Lord Aizen calmly. Ulquiorra stared blankly at Aizen.  
"How?! This is beyond healing! There's no way!A human could not possibly have that kind of power!" Persisted Luppi  
"Well, it would seem we have an exception here. The power to reject God himself's creations". Ulquiorra could not believe his eyes. How could this weak human girl hold such a power in her hands?  
"Hey girl, come heal one more thing" Asked Grimmjow, pointing at his back.  
"Grimmjow, what do you think you're doing?!" Luppi demanded, as the 6 on Grimmjow's back started to come into view. Ulquiorra watched calmly as the sealed digit was slowly restored. And he shut his eyes as Grimmjow appeared before Luppi, his arm piercing through the smaller Arrancar's gut.  
"Grimm...jow. You bast...ard" Gritted Luppi as he glared up at Grimmjow.  
"Goodbye...Mr ex-number 6" Grimmjow growled in his feral voice, as he blasted a zero in Luppi's face. As Luppi's head-less body fell to the ground, Grimmjow burst out laughing. "It's back! My power is back! I am the 6th Espada again!" He then stopped and, turning to look at Ulquiorra, grinned, his sadistic grin as wide as ever, and marched out of the door.

Outside:

Kali was pacing outside the room, nervously. Why was Grimmjow in there? He wasn't an Espada any more so... was Aizen going to do something to him? No... If Aizen wanted that, he would call them all in, right? To humiliate him.  
She half sighed half growled, frustration showing clearly in her every action, the feeling of impotence growing by the second.  
Abirama slammed his fist against the floor, making the whole corridor tremble.  
"Either you stop walking back and forth, or I will make you stop!"  
"What's it to you what I do? Why don't you go do your stupid battle dance somewhere and leave me the hell alone?" Kali retorted.  
Abirama stood up. "How dare you call my ritual a dance! You will pay for that!" He dashed at Kali, but she side-stepped him, dodging him with ease and making him run straight into the wall. She rolled her eyes at him as some of the other Fracción sniggered.  
"What an embarrassment" Muttered Tesra, Pow silently nodding in agreement. Abirama roared and ran at Kali again, reaching for his zampakuto, ready to release. However, in a second, Kali appeared in front of him, her blade against his hilt, preventing him from getting his sword out.  
"What are you doing? Are you that afraid of fighting me?"  
"Preventing you from getting your ass kicked, dumb-ass. We're not allowed to release within the main wing." Snapped Apacci, her arms folded across her chest as she leaned back on the wall.  
"You're such a morron!" Agreed Lylinette, who was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, beside her.  
"Only a coward would be afraid to fight a chicken, Abirama" Murmured Kali, so that only the closest to her actually heard.  
Abirama snarled, using sonido to run at Apacci, not hearing Kali's comment. But Kali stopped him again. "Calm down, Abirama"  
"Yeah, it's not your fault that you're an idiot... I mean, looking at your friends, it's only natural." Smirked Mila-Rose.  
This earned her some approving comments from the female Fracción in the hall, including Kali who, despite herself, smirked, forgetting about the situation.  
"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"Inquired Findorr, raising a brow at Mila-Rose.  
Sun-Sung sighed. "You need to ask? I think it is quite obvious." She sighed again, more dramatically this time. "I do not know what it is that makes you so stupid... but tell Szayel it definitely works".  
Ggio grunted, muttering. "Bitch".  
"Takes one to know one, huh?" Retorted Kali, sheathing her zampakuto, no longer bothering with Abirama.  
"Blow me" Smirked Ggio.  
Kali smirked back. "I would, but I choke if I put small things in my mouth".  
"Ouch" Said Sun-Sung, smiling innocently, as Mila-Rose and Apacci both laughed, Apacci adding. "Someone just got owned". Even the others had to crack a smirk. Lylinette however, looked around, clearly puzzled. "Why was that funny?".  
Ggio growled and, was about to get up when the doors started to open slowly. All of the Fracción immediately fell silent, except for Lylinette, who kept asking what "Blow me" meant.  
And as the doors finished opening, they revealed a silhouette that made the earlier silence seem loud. It was as if the air had caught up in every single one of the Fracción's throats. And Kali felt as if her heart had skipped so high she might choke on it. She felt like the world had stopped for a minute. As if the man leaving the room was walking in slow motion. As if he were the only thing in the room.  
It was Grimmjow. The _old_ Grimmjow. Smirking sadistically, a set of perfect white teeth, glistening as much as the remains of his mask, he marched out of the room, proudly, arrogantly... and so very naturally. And as he came to a halt in front of his former Fraccion, Kali remembered how to breathe. Meanwhile, the rest of the Arrancar stayed silent, admiring his restored arm, some as if it were some form of miracle, others as if it were some dark result of witchcraft. Lylinette said something, but Kali did not hear. She could barely utter a word.  
Grimmjow looked down at her, his smirk turning cocky. "What's new, kid? Cat got your tongue? " Kali's eyes widened. "G-Grimmjow... Your-your-your arm! You..."Was it true? Did she serve him again?  
But as Grimmjow was about to put his arm on her shoulder, a blade appeared at his throat.  
"I do not recall lord Aizen authorizing you to leave." Kali and Grimmjow both turned to glare Tousen. Kali went for her zampakuto.  
"Think before you act, Kali. Have you not learnt anything?" After a moment of hesitation, Kali's hand went back her side, her head turning to look at the fourth Espada. The rest of the Fracción watched, confused and curious. It was no secret to any of them that Kali would gladly slash Tousen for Grimmjow, regardless of whether he was her master to Aizen's eyes or not.  
Ulquiorra did not look at the female. Instead, he stared blankly at Grimmjow. "You may be the sexta again, Grimmjow. But that does not entitle you to take what no longer belongs to you." Before he could say anything else, Grimmjow's sword was out, clashing against Ulquiorra's. Tousen, however, did not interfere. He stepped back, his sword to is side. "You want to fight over this, Ulquiorra? So be it! I've been wanting to rip you to bits for a long time!" Their swords ground and flew back. As they met again, Ulquiorra spoke. "I have no intention of fighting you Grimmjow. It is quite simple: I have trained Kali in order for her to be in charge of the human girl. And she will fulfil that task whether you like it or not".  
Grimmjow growled, standing his ground, feeling the anger building up inside of him, feeling every muscle in his body tense up more and more. His blood was pulsating through every inch of his system. He was raging with fury, feeling the well-known metallic taste in his mouth as his teeth sunk deep into the sides of his mouth. Who the fuck did that bastard think he was?! She was _his_!_HIS_! No one else could have her! And less of all, that bastard Ulquiorra!  
"So you're saying..." He said in a deadly tone. "I can have her.. once you're done with her?!"  
Ulquiorra's silence only angered him more.  
"You bastard!"  
Kali watched from the sidelines, not knowing what to feel. The human? Was that why Ulquiorra wanted her? She clenched her teeth, her hands balling into fists. She didn't need to be under the cuarta's orders for that... _Damn Ulquiorra... _Her teeth were grit so tightly she thought they'd snap any minute. And, as she looked behind both Espada, into the meeting room, her eyes met Aizen's. She saw the delicate twisted smile on his features. The amused glint in his eyes. And, before she could stop herself, her blade was out, her body interfering with the battle.  
When she spoke, her words were cold. Distant. Dead. They felt foreign, like it was someone else who was speaking.  
"Stay away from my master"  
Dead silence filled the room as those words were spoken. Silence so dense it was possible to feel how their sound slowly lost themselves in the large hall. And, as Kali lifted her head, she could have almost sworn she saw something in his eyes. She could have sworn she saw something break inside those breath taking eyes, that, incredulous, stared back at her. And, as she saw them, she wished he would slice through her that very moment. She couldn't bare what she had just done.

_Please forgive me... Grimmjow._

**Ok, so...yeah. Tell me what you think. Will update as soon as possible!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello again! I know last chapter was very short, but felt bad for not being able to update in so long so uploaded it. Better than nothing, right? Any way, new chapter! I will update asap but have a couple of really busy weeks ahead, so don't know when I'll post next. **

**Disclaimer: I...don't own Bleach. However, I do own Kali, something I haven't actually ever stated on the disclaimer. Hmm...**

**As always, opinions of any kind are appreciated, both reviews and PM :) Thank you very much to everyone who has supported and followed me this far, hope you stay till the end!**

***Side note: I know this is extremely unlikely, but if anyone here is going to the London MCM Expo this October, give us a shout on PM. I'm going with a bunch of friends, first time! Should be... interesting.**

Chapter 16

Orihime watched the whole scene from the door where she had been instructed by Ulquiorra to wait. She was trying to make sense of what was going on. The man who's arm she had healed... he had stopped shaking. Instead, he was staring at the female, the one who had protected Ulquiorra. Staring as if he were actually shocked at her words. And he didn't seem to be the only one. The other Arrancar, the ones which had been outside, they too seemed rather... puzzled. There was something off about the whole situation. And then Orihime sensed it. She sensed the pain both hollows were feeling. And, as she watched the Arrancar she had just healed retrieve his sword and, giving a slight nod in Aizen's direction, leave, she couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash through her. A feeling she didn't quite understand the reason for.

As Grimmjow left, some resumed their actions, some kept staring at the re-ranked Espada. Ulquiorra stepped forward, so that he was standing next to Kali. Her eyes were lost in the distance of the long corridor which, eventually, lead to the sixth wing. Ulquiorra felt a slight hint of sorrow for the girl. Grimmjow had known he could not win. He had known he could either step down, or fight and get killed... or worse. What he had not anticipated was that Kali had a say in the matter too. And Ulquiorra was sure the idiot had not even understood what she had just done. With a growl, and not even a glance in Kali's direction, he had marched down the halls, to reclaim his old wing, not even bothering to sheath Pantera.  
Aizen spoke, joining them all at the entrance. "Ulquiorra, I leave you in charge of the human girl. Take her to her room and make sure she is comfortable and safe. This is all, my dear Espada. You may now go". Ulquiorra bowed slightly adding "Yes, Lord Aizen". He then glanced at Kali. "Let's go, Kali."  
The female made no effort to hide her hatred for the man as she marched ahead of him, signalling for the human to follow. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and walked behind. Why a hollow was so attached to another was beyond his understanding. However, he could not help but find her loyalty towards Grimmjow rather fascinating.

Everything was silent as they walked down the halls of Las Noches, the only sound being that of their echoing footsteps. They got to the humans' room and stopped. Ulquiorra turned to Kali.  
"Show her in and make sure she is safe. I have matters to attend to. Once you are done, you are free to go." And, with this said, the 4th Espada disappeared down the clean, white hallways of his wing of Las Noches. Kali's eyes trailed behind him until she could no longer see the hollow. Damn, she despised him. Why had he done that? Why did he act like that damned shinigami was some sort of God?  
She turned to the girl and motioned for her to follow as she entered the room. After a moment of hesitation, the human followed.  
"As you may have guessed, this is your room now. If you need anything, my room is just down the hall." Kali was about to leave when the human spoke.  
"Wait!" Kali turned to her slightly. "I... I wanted to know... what is your name?".  
Kali blinked. "Kali" She stated. The human nodded and smiled softly.  
"Kali...That's a really nice name. What does it mean? I'm Orihime. Orihime Inoue. Though, you have probably already heard that. Hime I have been told is princess and, well, "ori" can be interpreted as woven, but-"  
"I have no time for this" Sighed Kali as she turned to leave.  
"Oh...I'm sorry. I guess I was just rambling on... I do apologize" Kali turned back to her again. She was sat on her sofa, staring at her hands, a sad smile on her face. What was it with that human? She seemed so annoyingly...nice. Pure. It was painfully obvious she didn't belong there. Kali sighed and, reluctantly, walked up to her.  
"Fierce" She stated. Orihime looked up at her.  
"Excuse me.. what?" Kali sighed, yet again and, rolling her eyes, she sat next to the tedious creature.  
"My name. I believe it's meaning is "fierce" or "intense" in Swahili. It also has other meanings... like "lively" or "energetic" in the African Senufo language. But...I'd rather ignore those. Gin told me about all of those meanings."  
"Captain Ichimaru?"  
"_Ex_-Captain Ichimaru" Kali corrected her. Orihime looked down and smiled softly.  
"Thank you for talking to me. I... I feel so lonely here. And everyone is so cold. But you...you were kind to me." She turned to Kali with a smile so sweet Kali was beginning to feel slightly nauseous. "That's why, I don't understand what happened in that room" Kali focused her eyes as she heard her words, not seeing but actually looking at her for the first time. Orihime's eyes intensely scrutinized her, as if trying to find something she was failing to identify.  
"Do you...do you care for him? For that violent man? The one who's arm I healed?" Kali made an effort to mask the shock from that comment. But it was a failed effort, as Orihime's lower lip quivered and she looked away, immediately.  
"He...he attacked my friend Ichigo, you see? He almost killed him... I was so scared... And now I've given him his arm back, so he'll be able to harm many more. I guess I'm a monster" As the human spoke those words, a sad smile appeared on her childish features. Kali stared at her, trying to decipher what she was expecting her to say. Did she want Kali to assure her Grimmjow would not kill again? That was a big, fat lie and Kali was quite sure she knew. Did she want her to tell her she was no monster? _Damn, I'm not her blimmin psychiatrist What's she saying all this for?._ Kali looked away, trying to ignore what she had so blatantly stated before.  
"You do" The Arrancar's eyes darted to stare at her sideways.  
"I do _what_, girl?"  
"You do care for him. The man who's arm I healed. Grimmjow. You did mind when Ulquiorra said you were no longer his subordinate". It wasn't a question. Kali snorted softly and turned away to hide her irritation, closing her eyes as she focused on calming down. How was that damn girl getting under her skin so easily?  
"Do you...do you love him?" Kali's eyes shot open at those words and she immediately turned to stare at the girl, eyes slightly wide, incredulous.  
"Do I..._what_?"  
The human girl blushed and looked away. "Do you love him? The blue-haired man, that is."

As her new carer stared back at her, a puzzled expression on her face, Orihime frowned slightly. _Does she not realise? Or is it that I misinterpreted both their actions? From my point of view, they both cared for each other so, why is she reacting like this?_ The female Arrancar bit her finger for a moment and then turned to the expectant girl again.  
"What...do you mean, girl?"  
Orihime stared at her. "Do you not know... what love is?" Kali's expression softened and then turned into a wry smirk.  
"Of course I do, Orihime" The human smiled a little at the sound of her name. "Love... I have read a lot about it in the human books. Love represents the human virtue of kindness, compassion and affection; the ability to care for someone or something, the attachment, the bonds, one creates with fellow human companions and other beings and things." Orihime smiled broadly.  
"So you do know! So, do you love him?" Kali eyed me sceptically.  
"Have you not figured the lull in your question, Orihime?" The human stared at her, confusion clear in her eyes. _What does she mean?_

Kali explained "Us, Arrancar... despite having shinigami powers and, therefore, to some extent, having more human feelings than regular hollows... we're still hollows. Soul-less creatures, with no purpose but that of self preservation... survival. The only love a hollow knows is love for one's self, Orihime. That's why, your question... I can't really answer it." And, with that, her companion got up and left, her blue plait swaying gracefully as she walked into the darkness of the hallways, the echo of her footsteps slowly loosing themselves in the silence of Las Noches. Orihime felt air get caught up in her throat. That was when she realised she was crying. Crying because she missed home, her friends... Ichigo. Crying because she was afraid. And crying because of that world she was in, where a pure feeling such as love was an empty word associated to arrogance, narcissism and putting one's survival over everyone else's.  
Kali sighed as she watched the hollow she had been aiming to consume vanish before her. She wasn't focusing. And that was the third meal she had lost because of it. It was hard, really, hunting other hollows. They had to be wounded enough not to move, but alive enough that they wouldn't turn to ash. She wiped her hands on the inside of her jacket, not wanting to traumatise the human too much if she were to encounter her. She couldn't help but feel guilty at what she had told the girl earlier. Perhaps she had been too blunt with her. After all, what she had said wasn't as bleak as she had made it sound. It was true that they were all driven by the final purpose of their own personal fulfilment and satisfaction. But they were also driven by other things: Harribel had always been driven to protect the weaker female Arrancar, and her Fracción were devoted to her, and willing to die for her. So were Barrigan's Fracción towards him. So was Tesra towards Nnoitora. And so was Kali towards...  
Her eyes narrowed at a sound behind her and, turning, she quickly got into a crouch, her left leg extended, her sword already drawn, every inch of her body ready to attack.  
"Well, hello there. Long time, no see, huh?" As soon as she recognized the voice, she let her guard down slightly.  
"Oh, it's just you" She muttered, straightening and rolling her left shoulder to get rid of the cramp the sudden tension had created.  
"_Just_ me? What does _that_ mean?" Unlike Kali, the newcomer had not bothered keeping her clothes clean. In fact, it looked more like she had made an active effort to turn her dress black.  
"Since when are you allowed to roam so freely?" Inquired Kali, shoving her hands in her pockets and eyeing the other Arrancar slightly, as if unimpressed.  
The other female glared at her. "Don't address me so lightly you little brat! I was an Espada for more years than you were a hollow!"  
Kali rolled her eyes. Not like that was hard. Kali had been a hollow for a very short while before she became an Arrancar. Hence those constant jokes about her age that annoyed her so much.  
"Also, thinking back, you spent quite some time in the Tres Cifras area yourself self, so I'm pretty sure you know we are allowed to hunt freely." Then she smirked and sighed. "Sneaking into the Privaron area to see your little Espada. Which reminds me... I hear he's been promoted? Great, isn't it? No more sneaking into that hell-hole I have to call a home. I-"  
Kali growled. "The hell do you want, Cirucci?" As soon as Kali uttered the words, Cirucci's blade was forcing her to jump. However, as the sword danced beneath her, she missed its next move, and got cut on the shoulder as it danced upwards. She hissed as she landed on the ground, her right knee digging into the sand.  
Cirucci called her zampakuto back and approached her, smiling cockily.  
"Now, what have I told you about interrupting me? I do NOT like being interrupted".  
Kali glared back, but said nothing. How could she have been caught off guard like that?  
Cirucci smirked. "In answer to your question, child, I just wanted to know if it was true".  
Kali eyed her. "If what was true?"  
"If... after so much effort, you really did turn your back on the Arrancar you swore to serve till the bitter end. And... if you actually as much of a human mess as everyone was saying". Kali's eyes widened and, as she saw the twisted grin on Cirucci's lips, she knew she had more than given her what she was looking for. "You are a pathetic little hollow, you are. Since when do hollows actively interfere in other hollows' lives? Did you hit yourself, hard, against some wall, Shizanne? Or is it you have forgotten you mean nothing to Grimmjow, or to any other hollow at that?" She dropped the grin. "Do yourself a favour. Whatever it is you have begun to feel... kill it. And do it fast. Because you are alone in this world. Absolutely alone".

Kali could not tell how long she stayed there, after Cirucci left, staring at the sand before her. What was wrong with her? Had she not done what any loyal Fracción would have done? Had she done it for another reason? She truly was pathetic. She had embarrassed herself in front of every Arrancar in Las Noches and, more importantly, the Espada. She had been confused by a mere human. Cut by a Priveron in her unreleased form. She felt a huge pressure on her chest. It was heaving. She was chocking. Chocking on air, on nothingness. What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she feel a strong pain in her chest whenever she thought of Grimmjow?  
She let her head hang low, her eye lids suddenly heavy. And, for the second time that day, she wished something would just come and kill her. She needed to get her act together. Whatever was happening to her... it wasn't going to beat her.

**Ok, well, heres chapter 16. I apologize if there's any mistakes on it, haven't had all that much time to review it. And wanted to update sooner but internet diid not let me. Next chapter we'll be back with Grimmjow, and chapter after that will follow the Bleach plot. Just thought I'd include one of the Privaron in this one, since they don't really enter in my plans for this story. Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 17

**So...hi. I know I've taken a while compared to my earlier updates but, well, I can't say I have much free time these days! Here's the next chapter. I've always had a general idea of where this story was going, but what happens in every chapter is pretty much what pops into my head. So, always happy to hear suggestions and critiques. I also haven't had much time to go through it so, apologies for mistakes! I know how much they annoy me...**

**Thanks to everyone following and reading the story and hope you like it. I am also soon going to probably make use of the "M" rating of this story.**

Chapter 17

Kali stopped as she got to the destination her Pesquisa was indicating. She was about to knock on the door but, after a moment of thought, she just pushed it open, barging in, uninvited.  
And, as soon as she walked in, she was greeted by a low growl, which seemed to make the room temperature decrease a couple of degrees.  
"The hell are _you_ doing here?" Grimmjow straightened up, all but sheathing his sword. He must have already felt her. Obviously.  
"Isn't it obvious? I came to talk to you?"  
At the sound of her words, Grimmjow turned to face her fully, his figure more menacing than she had ever recalled feeling it to be. His eyes were fixed on her, like two piercing daggers, his jaw clenched, all his visible muscles rippled, tense... ready. He no longer looked like the familiar Arrancar who had taught her everything. He looked like a predator about to strike.  
An involuntary shudder crept through her. She was treading on dangerous waters. She knew that. Her eyes darted to the door. She could still make a run for it... _No! I have to do this! I am sick of this! He has to know.  
_She swallowed down whatever doubts she may have had and stayed alert, eyeing him, ready to defend herself if need be.  
"You may even think you've grown some guts...challenging an Espada like that. Do you think just cause you're Ulquiorra's Fracción you have any chance of surviving? That you wont get crushed like an damn cockroach?"  
Kali's eyes widened ever so slightly. Survive against him? She made an effort not to roll her eyes. Trust Grimmjow to get it all wrong.  
"I didn't say I came to defy you. I said I-"  
His voice came in a hush "I heard what you said. I'm not deaf". Kali's blood went cold as she was able to just about counter his sword, which had been aiming straight for her neck. She let out a shaky gasp. Had she not done that... Was he really aiming to kill?.  
As she looked up at him, he found the answered in his cold blue eyes, thirsty for a revenge he was definitely not entitled to. As she stared back, she was painfully aware of how much her eyes were betraying her, exposing the fear that was shaking her soul-less core, showing more than she wanted him to see. Grimmjow stood to her right, effortlessly grinding his sword against hers, whilst she was using both of her hands to fight the zampakuto back. She ground his sword away, and jumped back, putting some distance between them. Grimmjow eyed her, the same glare in his eyes.  
"Running away, are you? Thought better about it? A bit too late for that".  
Her eyes widened yet again and she just about countered him again, barely dodging his fist. As she did, she missed a kick which sent her flying into the nearest wall, also taking the couch with her. The once soft seat crunched behind her and she could have sworn something in her back also snapped.  
_Damn, he sure did hold back when he trained me. _She got up and on guard, knowing every second was precious when fighting Grimmjow. And, as he struck again, she spoke. "Can you quit this shit, I'm trying to talk to you!"  
"You should know by now words ain't my thing". He retorted and slashed at her again. And again. And, eventually, despite her best efforts, he caught her thigh. She let out a hiss, her knee giving way slightly.  
"What's wrong? Tired of our new game? Want to go back to Ulquiorra now? I'm sure he'll wan-"  
"Oh will you shut up already, you idiot!" It was only after the words had left her mouth Kali discovered she had said them. She gulped. Grimmjow seemed equally taken aback. Kali took a deep breath and went on, taking advantage Grimmjows shock. "Why the hell are you even mad at me?"  
Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Mad at you? Don't flatter yourself. Do whatever the hell you-"  
"Will you drop it already, Grimmjow, it's so annoying..." She sighed, exasperated. "You know what your problem is? Your problem is you don't realise things. You tell me I'm thick, but you're thicker than a damn black hole!"  
"What was that?!"Grimmjow started creating a cero, rage burning in his eyes, his pupils two thin slits.  
"Can't you just stop and realise I saved your damn life?"  
He stopped as those words were spoken. The cero vanished.  
"Wait...what?"  
Kali sighed, yet again. She then shook her head slightly, and spoke tiredly. "You really were clueless, huh? You weren't even pretending. You truly are thick"  
Grimmjow sent a bala, but Kali formed a turquoise cero shield and deflected it.  
"Aizen... Aizen would have killed you, Grimmjow. He would have killed you if you hadn't stepped down".  
"Well, that was my fucking problem, wasn't it? Since when does a subordinate have any control over their masters life?" Retorted Grimmjow.  
And Kali repressed the urge to take her hand up to her suddenly heaving chest. She closed her eyes. "So you'd rather I had served Ulquiorra with you dead than with you alive."  
"I think the words are 'over my dead corpse', Kali"  
As their eyes met, she couldn't quite describe what she felt. It was like she was seeing him through a translucent wall. He was there. She could make his silhouette out. But she could not reach him. And, for the first time, she realised that was what she wanted, more than anything. To reach Grimmjow. Maybe Arrancar could feel something after all. Maybe the human had been right all along. And the pain of realising such a thing made her turn on her heal and leave, with not so much as a word. Because there was one thing she definitely knew: Grimmjow Jaguerjack was not capable of such a feeling. He was not capable of love.

As she made her way to the fourth wing, her pace had quickly gone from a half-hearted one to a full blown military march. And, as she got to her room, slamming the door shut, she stopped her fist from colliding with the wall when it was only millimetres away from crushing it. _Ulquiorra values self-control, intelligence and obedience over anything_, She reminded herself. Her jaw clenched. How was she supposed to control herself? When Grimmjow was openly provoking her. The jerk. The bastard. It wasn't her fault he had lost his Fracción and been demoted! It wasn't her fault she now served Ulquiorra! It was his! She had only done as she was told. Why did she have to feel something for him? For him of all Arrancar? Ulquiorra respected her, never annoyed her, never beat her up or humiliated her. Sure, he maybe thought she was trash. But the cuarta thought almost anyone was trash, so not like it was really offensive. And not like Kali cared about name calling anyway.  
She lay against the wall, sniggering at the thought. And then her features grew dark. _Why do I keep doing this? Why do I keep thinking about him, going back to him, wishing that it was him who I was protecting, not who I was defying? Why did I risk everything for him, if I think all those things of him?  
_She felt sick again, a feeling she was slowly beginning to associate with the encounters with her previous master. It was so bloody ironic. For years she had complained about him, about his snappy actions, about his harassment, about his very being, and now that she served under the Espada who she always portrayed to be an ideal master, all she did was stupidly daydream about Grimmjow creeping into her room in the middle of the night and- She snapped her eyes shut, not letting her mind trail any further. She really did make herself sick... _He probably doesn't even give a crap about me. Yet, here I am, throwing away precious sleeping hours, acting like a teenage human.  
_And, as if on cue, a soft voice called for her. Kali turned to the young human girl staring back at her. "Inoue?" The Arrancar inquired.  
"Kali-sama! What happened to your leg?!" She asked, horrified.  
Kali turned to look at her leg, as if noticing the cut for the first time. "Oh, that... just a little cut. Nothing to worry about" But before she had finished explaining, the human had already started healing her. As she finished, she smiled broadly.  
"There, all cured"  
"Kali stared at her leg, slightly surprised and nodded. "Thank you, Inoue".  
"Why...why are you awake, Kali-sama?" Kali blinked. She was still not used to this girl's formalities. Or to her wandering into her room whenever she felt like it. Or to those healing powers... She shrugged.  
"Not all that tired, to be honest. What about you?"  
Orihime looked down, as if embarrassed. "I...I had a bad dream." She then looked at Kali, as if pondering over whether to ask something of her. Kali's eyes narrowed slightly, worried the human was going to request something that involved human contact.  
"If you're going to ask me to cuddle you, or lay beside you till you fall asleep, or tell you a bedtime story, or sing you a lullaby, answer's no." Orihime was taken aback at first, but then smiled softly, ending the gesture with a soft chuckle. Kali stared at her in confusion. What was so damn funny? "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just... it's funny how I sometimes forget you're not human. Those comments you make, they're very funny". To Kali surprise, and probably Orihime's, she cracked a small smile. This human really was something. It was like she irradiated happiness. She had the ability to make you forget everything. She was like Hueco Mundo's own personal sun. Kali sighed,  
"C'mon, Hime. Let's talk about that stupid nightmare of yours." Orihime smiled brightly, as she sat at down on the Arrancar's bed, immediately talking about her dream at full speed, waving her hands frantically in the air for emphasis, making Kali some-what regret her decision.

It was what would be considered early hours of the morning when Kali sighed, loudly, visibly exasperated with the human girl, who stared at her, confusion clear in her eyes.  
"Damn humans and their bloody metaphors... Why couldn't they use a word that doesn't exist?" She then turned to Orihime. "Look, girl. Us, hollows... we don't have the heart you are talking about. Sure, we have a vital organ called heart, but... it's not that 'heart' that houses feelings. And it isn't like yours either since we're...well, dead creatures in a way, I guess... Anyway! If we did have hearts, we would not have this" She said, pointing at the hole in her lower abdomen. Orihime gave a shudder. Kali gave her a sympathetic glance.  
"I wish I could tell you it looks more painful than it is, but... this hole here is the sign that we no longer have a 'heart'. Or, as we'd say, a soul. We are soul-less. And, believe it or not...it's a painful feeling. Very painful..." Kali's eyes then got lost in the distance and Orihime felt a strong sense of longing come from the Arrancar. And she was sure of it. She was sure Kali was thinking of him. Of Grimmjow Jaguerjack. The man who had almost killed Rukia once. The one who had almost killed Ichigo twice. There was no doubt about it. _What a horrible fate to love in a loveless world... _Orihime thought, bitterly.  
Orihime wanted to keep talking, but Kali got up, suddenly, as if she had made her mind up about something. And then she announced she was going to train, leaving Orihime behind.

"The hell? You're going to pay for that!" Ggio growled, launching himself at Kali, his punch blocked immediately, his high kick mirrored by hers.  
From the sidelines, Sun-Sung sighed. "Whatever happened to her behaving like a lady? She was doing so well, too".  
Mila-Rose shrugged. "Guess she couldn't keep it up any longer. Girls gotta be her, right? Besides, as I've said before, she needs to blow off some steam. If that's how she chooses to do it then, hey, let her do it. And this Kali's a lot more entertaining!"  
Appacci sniggered as Kali basically blasted Ggio through the nearest wall. " Oh yeah, she's back alright".  
Then all three Fracción watched curiously as she headed towards the now mostly cleared cloud of smoke and knelt down in front of Ggio, as if to speak privately to him.  
"What is she doing?"Inquired Sun-Sung, her pupils narrowing into slits. She hated not understanding what was going on around her.  
"Do you think she's rubbing it in?" Asked Appacci.  
Mila-Rose shook her head slowly as she saw the new expression on Ggio's face, and smirked triumphantly, as if she had achieved something.  
Appacci stared at her, confused, but Sun-Sung seemed to quickly catch up. "Ooooh".  
With a quick glance at the other Arrancar, Kali left the room.

**So, thats it. Will try to upload the next one soon. Hope you liked it and the existential part wasn't too heavy :P**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello! I apologize for the great delay, haven't had time at all!You'll probably have to re-read chapter 17, I know I had to to remember where I left off. I'll try to go back to being consistent, but can't promise anything! Hope you enjoy it!As always, reviews and messages are very welcome, both appreciative and critical!All helpful! Thank you to everyone who's following!**

**Chapter 18**

Ggio rolled over as he noticed the bed shift. "Where are you going?"  
He had intended the question to sound casual, but it had come out more like a demand. _Oh well, too late to correct it.  
_The other Arrancar, however, didn't seem particularly bothered by the question.  
Ggio eyed her wearily, as she flung her legs over the bed, away from him. He shut his eyes and let himself fall back on the bed, knowing he wouldn't let her leave if he kept staring. Damn, she was so annoying sometimes..._Most of the time. _He corrected himself.  
"I... have stuff to do."  
Ggio scoffed. "And it can't wait till you get some sleep?"  
As she turned to look at him and their eyes met, a smirk crossed Ggio's features. The female returned it as she answered. "No offence, Ggio, but, the idea of sleeping in a room with you... kind of potentially life-threatening."  
Ggio's smirk grew. "None taken. That's a compliment."  
"Plus... I'm not the cuddling type".  
Ggio sat up and scoffed. "What are you implying? It's not like I was the one who came to you".  
Kali stared back harshly. That had been a punch right in the middle of her ego. She closed her eyes and got up, but was stopped by Ggio's arm. Her eyes darted back and found him there, by her side, dangerously close, a dark smirk playing on his lips. His arm travelled around her waist and up her back, underneath her newly placed uniform. Her eyes trailed from his face, down his toned chest, to the now bulky bed sheets covering his lower waist. She frowned slightly. She had to go. But... _Just one more... it doesn't really matter, does it?__  
_She leaned in, letting herself be pulled back into the bed. But then a feeling travelled through her, the same one that had woken her up. And she pulled away, getting off the bed and grabbing her zapakuto. "See you around."  
He immediately regained his smirk. "I look forward to it."  
She looked away, heading for the door. "This was a one time thing. Don't expect it to happen again".  
"Suuure... you keep telling yourself that."  
She just ignored him, walking out.  
"Glad to help!" He added, before she shut the door, unsure of whether she heard it or not.  
And, as he lay back down, his smirk vanished. Of course it had been a one time thing. Not only that, but, he doubted she had been thinking about him at all. Probably not. He shrugged and fell back to sleep.

As she got to her room, she let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was to bump into any of the other Fracción. She knew Ggio would probably tell. But that wasn't that big a deal. It was just sex. What she didn't want is to have to face that now. Because then she'd have to face she had crawled into Ggio's bed, not to have fun, but to set her mind off Grimmjow. And that was, well, that was pathetic. What on earth was wrong with her? Her chest heaved. Her hollow hole ached. Was she dying again? Because that was exactly how she felt.  
She straightened her clothes and headed to check on the human, remembering her feeling.  
As she made her way to the human's room, she noticed something was off. The human wasn't there. Her meeting with Aizen had already been. And Ulquiorra was out hunting. Orihime knew better than to venture off, so... Kali's eyes immediately narrowed as she felt the human and, in a heartbeat, she had vanished, dashing for the sound.

Loli stared defyingly at the other Arrancar, but did not stand up, a bruise already forming on her left cheek. Kali puffed. Even her hierro was weak. They were poor excuses of a soldier, those two. Kali hadn't even needed to track them down. Stupid bitches. She had barely moved a finger yet they were both already in a state. And they still had the nerve to venture into the cuarta's wing to mess with their 'guest'. Idiots. Kali stepped closer to Loli, making the other Arrancar crawl backwards awkwardly, edging towards the wall.  
"S-Stay away. You're a Fracción! You'll get in trouble for this! You-"  
"Loli" Kali spoke in a tone so patronizing, it made Loli want to cringe. It was as if she were talking to a baby hollow she was about to eat. "Orihime Inoue is a guest in the Hueco Mundo and, as such, you must treat her well. She has nothing to do with you. Therefore, I suggest we make a deal: You and your lesbian friend over there will leave princess here alone, and we shall never speak further of this matter. Yes?"  
Loli's eyes darted to Melony, who stood behind the cuarta's Fracción, alert but uncertain, too worried to even react to the other woman's comment. Loli looked back at her. Maybe it was true Ulquiorra was taming her. Had she been anything like the old Kali and they would have both surely been lying on the floor, in a pool of black now. Dead. Sliced and diced probably. She looked into the Fracción's strangely patient eyes. And she saw it. The patience was just a front. Kali wanted to rip her to bits. But she was holding back. This was not something she would see often. She hated this Arrancar almost as much as she hated Grimmjow. But she was also deeply terrified of her. She knew what Kali was capable of... She had seen her...  
Kali cleared her throat. Loli nodded. "Yes"  
Kali raised a brow. "Yes..._what_?"  
She bit down the urge to growl at her. "Yes...Kali-sama". Kali smirked, whilst Loli glared at her. "There's a good bitch. Now..." She said turning to Melony and then to Loli again.  
"Beat it! Both of you!" In an instant, they had both vanished. Orihime stood behind Kali, grateful she had made it on time.  
"Thank you, Kali-sama. I... I don't think they like me very much" Kali turned to her and had to laugh. The girl just looked puzzled.  
"Oh, Hime... I don't think they like anyone other than Aizen. So, I think you're good" Orihime smiled slightly and followed the grinning Arrancar down the hall. She seemed to be in a much better mood than the day before. And Orihime couldn't help but wonder why that was. However, there was a scary edge to her happiness. It was almost hysterical as she left Orihime in her room.

As Orihime looked out of her room, she saw Kali at her window. She wanted to wave at the Arrancar, but something about her reiatsu put her back. Even from that distance she could tell. Her eyes were rocks, bearing no emotion at all. And, her blue hair shook wildly as she threw herself from the tower. Inoue's eyes widened, a shriek escaping her throat. What was she doing? Was she trying to kill herself? Orihime was about to summon her powers to stop her fall when two beautiful eagle-like wings stretched from Kali's back, easing her into a steady flight towards the endless desert.  
Orihime stood there, just staring at the place where she had left. What had those wings been? Where was Kali? She stood there for longer than she could remember. She was sure whole hours went by. And, as she was about to fall asleep, she saw a shadow in the horizon. And as she distinguished the figure, all warmth vanished from her soul. It was Kali. She was now walking back. Her once white uniform was bathed in a black liquid. And, even from a distance, Orihime could see the glint in her eyes. The eyes of a killer.  
Almost without thinking, completely forgetting what happened last time, Orihime left her room. She was trembling, her sweat now cold. She needed to get that image out of her head. This was like and endless nightmare. It was like everything around her was dangerous. And, as her confused footsteps got faster, a chill ran down her spine. "Well, well. It seems it is my lucky day". She slowly turned around, horrified, to find an Arrancar she had never seen before. He smirked darkly at her and, there and then, she knew it was the end. As he itched closer Orihime couldn't move. It was like her energy had left her. _Is this his ability? It's like he's sucking the life out of me.  
_The Arrancar drew his sword but, before he could finish releasing his zampakuto, in a flash of steel, his neck was sliced mercilessly, his head falling, then rolling on the floor, leaving a trail of black blood merely inches away from Orihime's white dress, his dead eyes staring in her direction, the smirk still partly there. His head-less form fell on it's knees, and then collapsed before it's killer. And a few seconds after turned to ash. Orihime's eyes immediately clouded with tears, not quite able to scream at the horror she had just witnessed. She had just been walking... then he had appeared... and he had... and then... Orihime stared, petrified, at the dead Arrancar's killer. Her long blue plait swayed like a lions tail, her eyes baring no emotion as she sheathed her blood-splattered sword. Her uniform had been changed, so it was no longer bloody from the hunt. There were some dots of the fallen Arrancar's blood on her face, but she didn't seem to mind. Orihime finally found her voice, and gave a strangled cry. "Why did you do that? Why?!"  
Kali briefly turned to look at her, and then turned to look further down the hall, where an Arrancar with a goat-like mask that covered most of his features appeared, followed by some of his 'men'. As he neared the corpse, he turned to Kali. "That was unnecessary. We were on his trail."  
Kali glared at him. "Why don't you thank me and do your job properly next time, Rudbornn. He went far too close to the main wing." Kali left him no time to retort, as she grabbed Orihime by the arm and they both disappeared. Damn Fracción. They were all too cocky for their own good.  
Orihime's eyes were still filled with tears. She shook herself, viciously, to rid herself from Kali's grasp, tumbling to the ground. She didn't dare look at her 'protector'. How had she been as foolish as to believe this Arrancar was different? She was a hollow, like the rest of them. A murderer. Kali stared back at her, that same look crossing her features, her mask suddenly seaming sharp and menacing. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You were going to be that 'traitor's' dinner, you should thank me for slicing his head off."  
Orihime stared ahead, away from her. Her answer was only a whisper. "You killed him mercilessly... there was no need to kill him"  
Kali stared at her, hard. "Don't you think you're a bit of a hypocrite, _princess_?"  
Orihime looked up at other woman, as she turned to look at her fully. She had wiped her face, but her eyes still held the same impassive, almost dead stare. Like she was as cold as stone. Unreachable. The light of the moon only added to the feeling that creature gave Orihime. How could someone... or rather something so beautiful, be so deadly... so cold... so cruel. Orihime said nothing. "You have a friend... a friend who belongs to the quincy clan, right?" Orihime's eyes widened slightly, now paying attention. How did she know about Ishida? Kali smiled, a smile which did not reach her eyes. "Save the questions. The Hueco Mundo is a boring place... and I am naturally curious. So it is only natural I would want to know what future awaits hollows who leave the Hueco Mundo. You can only imagine what I felt when I discovered a bunch of snotty humans decided they had the right to purge us out of existence."  
Orihime winced, blinking, at the hatred in the Arrancar's words. Kali went on.  
"You dare look down on me for executing a traitor... yet you do not consider your quincy friend a cold blooded murderer? Ha!" She barked a cold, sarcastic laugh and turned to leave, leaving Orihime now in the safety of her room. Was it true? Was she truly a hypocrite? She looked down, ashamed, as she remembered her brother. What if Uryu had found him before Ichigo? He would have died, without the opportunity of being cleansed. She remembered the events, earlier. The Arrancar had been about to attack Orihime... And Kali had killed him. She had saved her. And it wasn't the first time Kali had done such a thing. And not only had Orihime not been grateful. She had looked at the Arrancar like she was some sort of monster. Orihime closed her eyes, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to see Ichigo again.

Grimmjow huffed as he stared into the distance. His wing felt so silent, so...empty. Without those idiots, it was just not the same. And since Aizen had brought that girl to the Hueco Mundo everything seemed so strangely calm. He hated it. When was Kurosaki going to come? How long did he need to heal, dammit?  
And then there was Kali. Was she avoiding him? Why? Grimmjow still didn't understand what had happened back then. What the hell had she wanted? One moment they were fighting, the next she was giving him that look. She had look so frail, so lost. Like a wounded hollow. And for some reason, something other than the expected repulsion for the weak stirred in Grimmjow's gut. And it was probably the first time he had felt anything like that outside battle.  
He got up as he saw a silhouette finally appear. "About time. I've been waiting a while, ya know?"  
Kali froze. What was he doing there. Grimmjow started walking towards her. She instinctively took a step back but, soon, the Espada was standing before her. She eyed him sceptically. Grimmjow stared down at her and, after a moment, ruffled his hair, sighing loudly. "You are, by far, the most annoying creature I have ever met, you know that?"Kali blinked, puzzled. That had almost sounded like a joke. "Yes, you. You're annoying. You retort when I speak, you constantly disobey me, you challenge me, you don't respect me and claim to hate me. Yet, when you're finally free to serve someone else, you sneak around to see me, disobey your new master and risk your life foolishly to save mine. What the hell is wrong with you kid?! How can you say you're not suicidal?"  
Kali stared up at him blankly. And Grimmjow stared down at her. They were both expecting something, some form of reaction from the other. But nothing happened. Then Kali broke eye contact.  
"It's true. I do all those things and I loath you more than words can say but...I...I" Kali fealt her stomach go light again. _But I love you. But I care for you. But I need you._ There were many things she could say that could sum it up. She looked up at him. He was expectant. Listening. He was actually listening. _Go on Kali! Just say it!_ "I"  
"You?"  
Kali sighed, heavily, as if defeated. "I made a vow to serve you and protect you for the rest of my hollow life, Sexta".  
Grimmjow stared down at her. He couldn't explain why, but he felt disappointed in her answer. Like she had been intending to say something different. Or maybe he had been expecting something different. Nevertheless, he answered. "That is true. Which is why, as soon as the human in gone, I will take you back. So keep training. I expect to be impressed".  
"What?"  
"Are you deaf? I've wasted too much time and effort with you. You're my soldier. Not a human girl's babysitter. I expect to see you training. You'll be seeing a lot more of me, kid."  
And as Grimmjow turned to leave, Kali felt a huge ache inside. She was feeling again. She was happy about Grimmjow's words. But also sad that the words she had truly intended to say had no place in this world. Could she serve Grimmjow now? Now she knew what was wrong with her? She was a lot stronger now because she had been hunting, killing, fighting, doing everything she could to kill the human which had awakened inside of her. But, with him around, the human seemed to come back to life. Stronger every time.


End file.
